Complications of a Princess
by IHeartTheMusic123
Summary: What if Gothel never took Rapunzel? Would she and Flynn/Eugene still end up together? I'm not awesome at summaries, but give it a shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid...   :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Tangled fans! IHeartTheMusic123 here! So I got this idea a few weeks ago and thought, why not share it! Most of the story is gonna be written in Rapunzel's POV, but maybe one or two in Eugene's. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"Done!" I exclaim taking my paintbrush off the easel.

I step back to take a look at my work. Colourful flowers in a vase. If I do say so myself, it's pretty good work! I take the painting and hang it on the wall with all my other works. I look up to examine the wall. I see paintings of flowers, furniture, some of my dresses and a few self portraits. It's not much, but I don't really have a lot of inspiration. I guess you can say the people of Corona are my inspiration, but I don't really leave the castle unless there's an event or something, so I don't see the people too much. Sometimes I wonder if I would've gotten any inspiration to paint anything if that old lady _did_ take me to who knows where.

My father tells me that when I was just a baby, some old lady came in and tried to kidnap me, but luckily both my parents woke up when I started crying, giving them enough time to call the guards and save me. The Captain of the Guards brought my mother and father to the old lady's cell so they could question her.

"Her hair is a gift. If I shouldn't have the power, no one should." The old lady, whose name apparently is Gothel, muttered evilly.

My parents soon learned that my hair possessed all the powers of this magic flower my mother took before she gave birth to me. They decided to let me keep my powers until I was old enough to decide whether or not I wanted them or not. I'm never given much to do around here, so I decided I'd keep the powers and use them to heal the citizen's of Corona.

"No. Your powers must be kept secret. We're not going to give anyone a reason to take you away from us." My father explained. I took that to consideration. He was right. But still, I told them I would save my powers for when someone actually died. I'd heal someone's dead body and slip out of the room before they regained consciousness, so they'd never know I was there. Win, win!

I put my painting supplies back in my little box, sit on a stool to think of what I might paint next time, when...

"Rapunzel?" I hear mother call from outside my painting room.

I poke my head out the door to see her pacing. I put on a silly expression and reply, "Yes?"

She sighs, "This is no time for fun and games! We're going to be late for the announcement if you don't hurry up!". She literally yanks me out of the room and instructs me to go get dressed before she rushes towards the balcony. I love my mother, but whenever we have some sort of program to attend to, she acts like if we're one second late for anything, the kingdom is going to explode.

When I reach my room, I find my royal dresser, Olga, sitting on my bed waiting for me. Her head shoots up when she hears the door open.

"Oh Princess Rapunzel! I do believe your mother was going red looking for you!" She says in her funny little accent.

"Well, you know how she can be." I say rolling my eyes, amused with my mother.

"Yes I do. Come, come!"

Olga strips me down and puts me in a yellow dress with flowing white sleeves. I recognize the dress immediately. My mother made it herself when she was about my age. She told herself she would save it for an important occasion, but such an occasion never came for her. But whatever this announcement is about, it's obviously really significant. Suddenly, I'm really excited!

"She's letting me wear this?" I ask in a little disbelief.

Olga grins at me and nods. I grin back at her and sit on a chair, eager for her to put my hair up so I can go to the program already! She pulls my hair back in a ponytail, puts a portion of it in a bun and makes little braids with the rest of it, with that, it falls just to my waist. The second she's finished I leap up and my way to the balcony to meet my father, mother and all the rest of the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love it? Hate it? Awesome? Suckish? While I was writing this I felt like something about it was a little off. Any suggestions on how I should write the next chapter? Any comments will be welcomed (Compliments and Criticism!) REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm soooo sorry I haven't been active! I had school and eveything -_- but I'm back and I promise I'll try to post more often! Anyway, here's chapter 2!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV:<strong>

Run. Run. Faster. Don't Stop. Keep running.

I sprint across the forest on the outside boundaries of The Kingdom of Haldane. I'm going so fast, that I don't even have time to sweat. I have no idea where I'm going, I just know that if I stop I'm beyond screwed. Apparently, security in Haldane is crazy! I'm learning that the hard way.

"STOP THEIF!" One of the guards yells, but of course I have no intention of slowing down.

I'm still running when I realize that I'll never be able to out run them forever, so I make a risky decision that could go horribly wrong if not done fast enough. I run a little further before making a swift left and climbing up the nearest tree. Out of breath, I look down to see that the guards have continued to go straight. When I'm convinced my plan worked, I let myself fall on the branch so I can rest. While lying down, I take a look inside my satchel. I find a loaf of bread, one earring and a diamond ring... with a plastic diamond. I grunt in frustration. They chased me all the way here for this crap? Idiots. I guess they've realized that I wasn't running anymore, because I hear horses coming back.

"Back to the Kingdom! He's not coming back!" says the Guards Captain

When they're far enough I yell back, "The hell I'm not!", there's no chance they heard me anyway.

I get out of the tree and walk in the opposite direction of Haldane. I have no idea where I'm going, but I hope it's another adventure! After walking for an hour or so, I reach a bay. I guess this is a good place to rest for now. I sit down and take out my bread to eat, I'm halfway done with it when I see something in the distance. I narrow my eyebrows trying to get a better look. I make it out as another kingdom, but I'm not so sure. I get excited and put the rest of the bread back in my satchel. Whatever it is, I want to find out! But I have no idea how to get there. I can't swim there... because... well... I can't swim... I never learned, Okay! I examine the area for something to use. I find some tree bark , so I try to make a raft using sap as glue. After working on it for a long time... VIOLLA! I have...

A sticky piece of tree bark.

"Oh, whatever!" I exclaim, I'm way too impatient to make anything better! I put some sand on top of it, so it's not too sticky, and then grab another piece of bark to use as my ladle. Okay, here we go! I sit down on the wood, which isn't worthy of being called a raft, and prepare to kick off into the water. Three. Two. One. And I'm off! "Hahaha! Mysterious kingdom in the distance, here I come!" and then I'm sinking.

* * *

><p>"Is it alive, Red?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Poke it!"

I feel something poke my foot, so I open my eyes to see what it is.

"Oh! Chuck! Chuck! He be wakin' up!"

I see two men standing over me. They both look about 50 years old, but other than that, they look like complete opposites. The first one is small and thin, he's got a black beard that goes up to the middle of his neck. It looks like he's got a bad eye, because it's almost completely closed. The next one is tall and fat, and he's got a small well trimmed moustache. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask just a little bit scared.

"Mornin' stranger! I'm Chuck! And this here is Red! We found you floatin' around in the bay a few minutes ago!" says the thin one in sort of a weird country accent

"Howdy!" say Red in the same accent, just deeper

"Uhhh... Hi. Where am I?" I ask again, confused.

"You're in Corona, stranger! Hmm... What _is_ your name anyway?" says Red

"Flynn. Flynn Rider."

"Well Flynn Rider! The royals got an announcement soon! We better get on up there!" says Chuck

"Oh, I don't think-" I manage say before Red slings me up over his shoulder and runs to wherever this announcement is. I give about twenty demands to be put down when we finally make it to the announcement. When Red finally does set me down, I try to make a break for it, but Chuck puts his arm around my shoulder.

"You're lucky to be here Flynn! People ve' been talkin' bout' this for months!" He says

"That's great!" I say with fake enthusiasm, removing his arm from my shoulder. Next thing I know, trumpets start playing, and the crowd goes nut! I try to leave again but something catches my eye on the balcony. So regal. So elegant. So beautiful! And it's sitting right on top of the princess' head! "Wow..." I say staring at her crown.

"Hehe! I know what you mean Flynn!" says Red, who evidently heard me, "Princess Rapunzel sure is purtty ain't she?" he says blushing.

"Uhh... yeah..." I reply still looking at the crown. There must be about a hundred jewels on that thing! It's amazing. I look a little lower to look at the princess. She's actually kind of cute, but her crown is just... woah.

"Citizens of Corona!" says the king, "Welcome!"

The crowd cheers in response, Red and Chuck are cheering so loud, I think they shook the place.

"As we all know, my little girl, the lovely Princess Rapunzel," The king says smiling at her. The princess beams at him. "will be turning eighteen next week!"

The crowd cheers some more.

"Yes, yes. Eighteen years old! This would mean she'll be eligible for marriage!" He continues. Suddenly the princess' eyebrows crease, "So in honour of the kingdoms, Princess Rapunzel will be wed to the prince of Haldane, Prince Amegendo!"

The crowd goes insane! They love it! But the princess' jaw drops, and she looks furious, but she remembers she's in front of a crowd and composes herself enough to gives a faint smile to the audience. Oops. Looks like someone forgot to tell her she was getting engaged today.

My attention goes back to the crown. That crown could get me the private island I've always wanted! I give a sneaky smile when I make my decision. By later tonight, that crown is mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm actually very happy with chapter! But suggestions would still be appreaited! Now, what are you still doing here? REVIEW! :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY READERS! HERE'S THE 3rd CHAPTER OF COMPLICATIONS OF A PRINCESS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"I'M ENGAGED!" I shriek at my parents, "Don't people usually know each other before they get married!"

"Now Rapunzel, I know this is a lot to take in-" My father says comfortingly putting his hand on my shoulder. I jerk it off as if his hand was lightning.

"A LOT TO TAKE IN! I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEGINNING TO TAKE THIS IN!" I yell back

"Look sweetie, this isn't that big of a deal..."

When he says that, I get even more furious than I was before, if it was even possible. My jaw drops and my eyes widen, "Not that big of a deal? Seriously? The next 50 years of my life have been laid out for me in less than half an hour and you're trying to tell me that this isn't that big a deal?" I respond, my right eye actually starts twitching. I think I'm scaring my father because he slowly backs up as I walk closer to him.

"Rapunzel," He says with a gulp, "you need to calm down."

"DO _NOT _TELL ME WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW!" I scream. I'm not surprised he's not scolding me for talking back at him. This is a huge deal!

My mother sighs and puts her arm on my shoulder, "Look, Rapunzel, we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Truly we are. But we're doing this for the kingdom. Think of the citizens."

Wonderful. She played the 'kingdom card'. How am I supposed to respond to that? I look back and forth at both my parents, before growling at them and storming to my room.

The second I get to my room I throw myself onto my bed and start sobbing into my pillow. Am I over reacting? Am I being a spoiled brat? No. I can't be! This is totally unfair! Everybody should have the right to choose who they marry! I sit up on my bed and wipe the tears from my eyes. I stand up and walk in front of the mirror. Suddenly, this dress that I've wanted to wear since I was a baby is the ugliest piece of clothing I've ever seen in my life. I yank it off and toss it on the floor. I take deep breath, and plop right back on my bed in my underwear. I've completely run out of tears, so I just lie there. The sun is going down outside, which means any second now-

_Knock! Knock!_

"Princess Rapunzel, dinner has been prepared!" says one of the maids from behind the door. I groan in response. For about fifteen minutes I have a mental argument with myself over whether or not I should eat dinner, eventually my growling stomach makes the decision for me. So, I reluctantly get out of bed, walk to my drawer and put on a random dress without looking into the mirror. It's only when I get strange looks from both my parents in the dining hall that I realize I'm wearing a night gown. Dinner is quiet, it's like everyone in the room became mute. After a while my father makes a poor attempt in conversation.

"So, um, the wedding will take place a month after your birthday..."

I clutch my utensils and pause for a second, but continue eating without saying anything else.

"Harold!" My mother scolds lightly at my father

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He replies

After that, it's quiet again. I don't want to yell at them about this anymore. There's no point in arguing anymore. I'm still hungry when I'm finished with my food, so I ask for a plate of cookies to be sent up to my room. My parents tense up at this, I assume they think I've become one of those girls who wear nothing but sleepwear and eat pastries to mask their depression. They've got it all wrong, but since this may be my only chance to get a little revenge, I don't correct them. I march up to my room to untie my hair and put away the dress that I left on the floor. I walk to my bathroom to wash my face, by the time I come out, my cookie's are there. I finish my snack in under two minutes and chug down the milk that came with it in ten seconds. Suddenly, I'm really sleepy. I take my crown off my bed (where it fell off while I was sobbing earlier) and put it on its stand before climbing under my covers.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find myself in room with white walls, no windows, no doors and no furniture. I stand up and look around. I'm alone. What is this place?<p>

"Hello?" I call out to the empty room, "Anybody here?"

"Princess Rapunzel," says a voice from behind me. I turn to see that Olga has magically materialized from thin air, "one last touch your majesty." She continues

"One last touch?" I ask curiously

"Oh Rapunzel!" someone else says behind me again. This time it's my mother, "You look lovely darling!" I look down at my body to see that I'm not dressed in anything unusual. Just another one of my dresses. I'm really confused right now. But apparently, there's more confusion to come.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart!" Says my father, who yet again appeared right behind me.

"Alright, what is going on? Is today 'Confuse Rapunzel Day' or something?" I demand, but they all ignore me. Slowly they close in on me, with Olga in front. She takes out my tiara and puts it on my head. My mother holds my shoulders, and turns me around to face a brown wooden door. My father runs to the door and opens it for me.

"Good luck Rapunzel." They say simultaneously, and as if I've lost control of my body, my feet move towards the door. I try to stop myself but it's useless.

I pass through the door and find myself in a chapel. Oh no, I know where I am. I look down again to see that I'm now dressed in a long white dress. My head shoots up to see where I'm going, but something is blocking me from getting a clear view. It's my veil. The veil I'm wearing because I'm getting married.

"WOAH! What is happening!" I say completely panicked, but nobody seemed to hear me. I try, once again, to stop my feet from moving forward, and yet again, I'm powerless. I look through my veil and see a boy about my age, red hair and blue eyes, standing at the altar. He looks as scared as me.

"Run Amegendo! Get out of here!" I warn him.

He slowly shakes his head and mouth's the words, "I can't"

I reach the altar and just stand there while the minister starts talking. I can't hear him because I'm too busy trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I look at Prince Amegendo for help, but he's blank. I give a loud groan.

"Do you, Princess Rapunzel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asks the minister.

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Excellent!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

My body leans forward, so does the prince's. Our lips meet for a second before we pull away. Crap, I'm married! I notice that my new husband isn't wearing what he was earlier, he's now dressed in all black. His eyes widen at the sight of me for some reason, I look down once more and see that my attire has changed to a black dress too. I jerk back in surprise, but something tugs at my wrist. I lift my arm see that my wrist is chained to Amegendo's!

* * *

><p>"NO!" I scream when my eyes open. I sit up and look left and right. I'm in my room again! It was all just a crazy dream! Well, actually, now that I'm awake, it seems pretty obvious. I sigh in relief, but gasp in realization. That wasn't just a dream, it was a glimpse into the future. That's what is going to happen to me, of course not exactly like that, but the point was the same, I'm going to get married, and I'm not going to like it.<p>

I plop my head back on my pillow and pull the covers over my head, ready to just fall asleep again. The nightmare is over for now, I just need to sleep. I slowly begin to doze off when-

"Umph! Gra! Hmph!"

Who said that?

"Hmp! Gah! Ugh!"

I take a small peek from under my covers to see what is happening. There's a man on my balcony! Oh my goodness! He wants my hair! Why else would he come here? I don't know what to do and the adrenaline inside me starts building up. I frantically move my hands all over by bed looking for some sort of weapon. My right hand lands on a hair-tie.

_Creek! Creek!_

He's getting closer! I shoot upwards and kneel on my bed, "WHO GOES THERE? STAND BACK! I'M WELL ARMED!" I scream

It's dark so I only see his silhouette. He's much bigger than me, and all I have is this stupid excuse for a slingshot, I feel pathetic at this point. But he freezes where he is. At first I think he's going to attack, but he runs towards the balcony and jumps off. There's a loud crash, so I run to see what happened. By the time I get a look outside, he's running away.

My heart-rate goes down immensely fast. I'm safe... unless he comes back. Whatever happens, I'm going to prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flynn's POV:**

CRASH!

"Holy sh-!" I almost scream in pain. My left leg hurts like crazy! It's probably broken or something. It's good thing I landed in this bush, otherwise I think I might have died! I know I can't stay here or someone will see me in the morning, so I muster up all my strength and push myself upwards. I limp away from the castle on my good leg, and make my way into the woods behind it.

"Man! How am I supposed to get that crown with this leg?" I mutter frustrated. I sit on a huge rock, prepared to take a look at the damage when out of nowhere...

"Hey! Who's out there?" says a familiar voice in the distance. Footsteps coming from my left get louder and louder. I squint my eyes and slowly make out the shape of a small man with a beard holding a huge amount of wood.

"Chuck?" I ask as the man gets closer

Chuck sees me and immediately grins, "Well, looky' here! It's Flynn Rider!"

Oh no, I can't deal with him now! I got to get that crown and I can't afford any distractions, "Umm... What are you doing here?" I say to him.

"I had to collect some fire wood, so Red could make dinner!" He replies, "Say, where'd you head off to after the announcement?"

"Oh! That. Well. I- I got lost in the crowd! Yeah, that's it! That thick, thick crowd!" I say, trying to sound smooth, and failing at that.

Chuck walks closer and eyes me suspiciously, "What happened to your leg?"

Shoot! I forgot about that! I look down at my leg in all its gore. A million ridiculous explanations run through my mind, and somehow, I end up saying the lamest one, "I fell."

"You... fell?"

The second the words escape my lips, I wish I could take them back. I try to redeem myself, "I fell down some stairs..." Pathetic, Chuck seems to think so too, but he dismisses it and puts his grin back on.

"Not to worry, Flynn my boy! Come back with me to my place! Red and I will fix you up!"

Once again, a million excuses for me to not go with him rush through my head. But what harm could it _really_ do? I'll let them fix me up and leave when they're done! I look back at Chuck, who seems to have frozen until I give him an answer.

"Why not!" I reply.

"Yeehaw! Com'on then Rider!" He takes my arm and yanks me out of the forest, ignoring my yelps of pain. While I'm trying my best to stay on my feet, Chuck is chatting the night away! He tells me about the fish he's caught, the time he wrestled a seaweed monster, which turned out to be Red. I'll admit, it was kind of fun and it distracted me from my leg pains. Red and Chuck's place was all the way on the other side of the kingdom. It was a tiny little hut at the end of Corona.

"It ain't much, but it's home sweet home!" exclaims Chuck as we walk inside.

All the furniture is really small and cute. It gives a warm vibe of home. I've never really felt that vibe before, but I like it. Red is standing in a tiny kitchen chopping up some carrots. When he hears the door swing open, he turns to me and Chuck and gives us a big grin.

"You found Fylnn!" He exclaims coming over to take the wood from Chuck, "What's wrong with your leg Rider?"

"He fell," says Chuck, "could you help me clean it up?"

"Shoot! O' course!"

"It was a pretty bad fall, it probably looks really bad." I warn them both

"Please, boy! Give us some credit!" says Chuck

"There ain't nothin' too gory for us!" says Red

I close my eyes prepared to feel the wind on my leg when they fold the pant sleeve up, when I hear two girls scream. I open my eyes to see that Red and Chuck are frozen in the corner of the room, looking at my leg in horror. I raise my eyebrows at the supposed fearless fishers. They notice that I've opened my eyes, so they attempt to straighten up and try look like they weren't shaken.

"Huh, I'll get the- the, remedies..." Red babbles rushing to the kitchen

"I'll help you buddy!" Chuck says staggering after him

I roll my eyes at the two 'brave fishermen' freaking out over my wound in the kitchen. I look down and check it out. It's repulsive, but I've had much worse. They come back arguing over who should wash it. In the end, they both end up doing it. At first the pain is immense, but it subsides as the blood washes off. They take out a big white cloth and tie it over the wound. After a few minutes of just staring at my leg, Red speaks up.

"It ain't broken, but I don't think you should walk around for the next few hours."

"I'll go get you a pillow and blanket! You can sleep here tonight!" exclaims Chuck

I shake my head. I need to get out of here tonight! "Guys, this really isn't necessary!"

"Nonsense! That's what friends are for!" smiles Red, "I'll go get the soup started."

Without realizing it, I smile back. It's nice of them to do this for me. No one ever does anything nice for me. I guess that's because I've never done anything nice for anyone. I'll have to give them a few jewels when I get that crown tomorrow. Chuck comes back and hands me a pillow and blanket, shortly followed by Red who gives me a bowl of hot chicken soup. It's good too. I thank them both for everything they've done for me and promise to repay them (in cash, but that'll be a surprise!). We all chat while eating. When we're finished, Red and Chuck head to their rooms for bed. I fluff my pillow and spread my blanket, closing my eyes, prepared for a good sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay People, good news! In the next chapter... Rapunzel and Flynn officially meet! Are you as excited as me! Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll try to post Chapter 5 in about 4 days! :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I KNOW, KNOW... IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I'M REALLY SORRY! SCHOOL'S BEEN A HUGE PAIN! BUT I'M BACK NOW =] PLAESE ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

Okay. First things first. Earlier today I was able to sneak into my parents' room and steal some yarn. I came back to my room and sewed this net to catch the crook with. Next, I tied a bunch of my hair to the corners of net and climbed over a wooden bar close to the ceiling. And in case this guy tries to attack, I picked up a nifty little frying pan in the kitchen! So, if I'm not mistaken, when the thief steps on the net, all I have to do is pull on my hair and he'll be trapped inside! I know in my heart that I can pull this off. I'm actually a little excited.

I lie on my bed waiting for him to show up. One minute passes, then two, then three. I groan in frustration.

"Don't tell me I did all of this for nothing!" I whisper to myself. After about twenty minutes I start wondering whether or not I should go to sleep. An hour passes and I get really drowsy. As time goes by, my mind wanders. I don't like being alone with my thoughts like this. Things haven't been going the way I've wanted them to, and thinking about them doesn't make my life any more fun. And just like that, two hours are up. I'm about ready to give up, when I hear the softest sound I've ever heard in my life.

_Plink_

Oh my goodness! Is he here? Peek out of my covers again and see the same figure I saw last night standing in my balcony fixing his shoe. I quickly reach under my pillow and grab my frying pan in one hand, and my hair in the other.

The man walks into my room. He gets closer. Closer. He's on the net! Fear washes over me for a second and I yank on my hair as hard as I can!

"Wha? Oh!" says the man as he dangles in midair. I caught him! I can't believe it!

I gasp listening to him struggle to get out of the net. Cautiously, I get out of my bed and walk to the man in the net with my frying pan in hand. He hears my movements and freezes. I go behind him and light a candle so I can see him.

"Um..." Says the man

"Who are you?" I say calmly and slowly turn the net so I can see what he looks like. His face is frozen in shock, not fear. Shock. Honestly, for half a second I think that a male model came into my room, brown hair, brown eyes and a really nice nose. But then I remember that this man is trying to steal my hair and put my 'threatening' face back on and demand once more, "Who. Are. YOU?"

"Now, now princess, this is all a huge misunderstanding!" He says with a forced smile and laugh. It's a very poor attempt to look convincing. Any fear I had earlier is slowly getting replaced by annoyance.

"That's Your Royal Highness Rapunzel to you! And you still haven't answered my question!"

"Look, I'm not-"

"Tell me who you are, or I will take you to the tallest tower in the castle and throw you out the window!"

He chuckles. I give him a face that tells him I'm not kidding. He stops immediately, "Fine. My name is... Robert... Blue?"

He's pathetic! "Really? Robert Blue," I say in disbelief at his lack of creativity. I sigh, "You know? If you're not going to tell me your real name, I'm going to call you..." I look at my frying pan, "Pan."

"Pan?"

"What do you want from me Pan!"

"I just-"

"You're trying to take my hair, aren't you!" I shout accusingly at him

"Your hair?" He says confused, " That's-"

"Yeah! That's right! You want my hair!" I yell cutting him off, "What do you want it for? Healing? Money? Eternal youth? WHAT?"

"I have no-!"

I don't want to hear him talk right now, so I continue to try to guilt him into telling the truth, "Well guess what , Pan? You can't have it! How did you even find out about it? The only people who now are my parents and Olga!" I start rambling, to make sure he can't talk.

"Your Highness-" He says like he's trying not to lose his temper, but he still sounds confused.

"And do you know that if you cut it, it won't work? So stealing it is completely useless! And don't you dare think about kidnapping me!"

"Princess-" He replies impatiently.

"And do you have any idea what kind of responsibility it is to take care of it? I mean washing it-!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

I stare wide eyed at him, "What did you just call me?" I say furiously. He just looks at me and sighs, I think he's frustrated with me, but I don't care, "How _dare_ you address your Princess by her first name alone! Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry your highness, but I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yells at me

"Don't lie! I know you wanted my hair!" I look down and see his leg patched up in bandages, "You probably wanted to heal that broken leg of yours!"

"What are you talking about? I came in here for- Um..."

I quickly touch my pan to his neck and put my angry face inches from his bewildered one, "What did you come in here for, Pan! Tell me before I end you with a frying pan! There's no point in lying anymore!"

"I came for your crown! I didn't have any intention of stealing your _magical hair_!"

I look in to his eyes to see if he's telling the truth. My face slowly changes from anger to worry. He really didn't want my hair. He just wanted my crown. I just told him everything! This complete stranger now knows my families deepest secret because I decided to be stupid and accuse him of something he had no chance of learning in the first place! I start hyper-ventilating. He looks at me like I'm a crazy person. I timidly step back and ask him quietly, "You don't want my hair?"

"No!"

"You just wanted my crown?"

"Yeah!"

I think for a second. What now? Should I just send him to jail? Should I try to get rid of him? No, I could never do that to a person. Why did I tell him! I loathe myself right now. Stupid princess! I give up! I pass his net and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going!" He demands

"I'm... getting the guards?" I reply even though I'm not sure that's what I want to do

"You can't!" He screams

"Why not?" I scream back

"Because! Because... I... I'll... I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!"

I freeze in position. I'll admit I didn't see that one coming. I turn to him again, "You wouldn't." I say even though I know he would.

"Yeah! Yeah! You won't be safe! You'll probably be kidnapped an hour after I tell!"

I shut my eyes tight. So tight, that my lids shake. I feel like I want to break down right here, on the floor. Just scream and sob all my problems away, but I'm smart enough to know that won't solve anything. I just stand there for a minute and think.

"Let's go." I say with an expressionless face as I stomp to the net and jump over the wooden bar.

"What? Where are you taking me? Jail? I said I'd tell-"

"You're not going to jail," I say dragging his net towards the door, "We're going to my art room."

Put my face in front his again, "You will spend the night there until I can figure out what to do with you."

His eyes widen, "But-"

I press my frying pan to his lips through the net, "And you will co-operate, otherwise you _will_ get caught and thrown in into prison. Understand?"

Reluctantly, he nods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flynn's POV:**

"And you're going to co-operate, otherwise you _will_ get caught and thrown into prison. Understand?"

Mad woman! The girl is absolutely crazy! Crazy and scary. Loophole. Loophole. I need a loophole! Gah! There _is_ none! She gives me a look that's so mind blowingly terrifying, I can't do anything but nod. She exhales deeply and stands up straight. She takes the top of the net and yanks me out the door. It's dark, so I'm completely blind. I have no idea how she can see everything. More importantly, why is it that even though she can see everything and not bump anything, yet she's letting me hit walls left and right! After being dragged around half the castle, my bad leg hits something.

"Eeep!" I squeak quietly. She actually giggles.

"Sorry!" she says, trying to get her stern voice back, "That was just a stair step. Hang on." She twists the net a little so my leg doesn't hit the stairs anymore, instead, my butt does. She's pretty nice for someone who's trying to hold me captive. She pulls me up step by step for a long time. I'm getting a little anxious about her 'art room'. What if she's not taking me to a room? What if she's just trying to get me so far off the ground I won't be able to run when she stabs me with a knife!

"Why don't you just kill me?" I ask boldly, as she continues to climb the stairs.

She stops, "_What_?"

"Why don't you kill me? You know, so I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Because! Because- Because I could never do that to anyone!" If she wasn't whispering, she'd be screaming, "I can't _kill _a person!" She shivers at the word 'kill' and resumes climbing the stairs.

"Wow. Big tough princess is a softy!" I tease, still feeling bold from my last question.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you or something? Because it sounds like you do!" She snaps coldly, I don't answer. "Now, be quiet! I don't want you to talk! I won't kill you, but I have no problems torturing you!"

She continues to climb a hundred more stairs. I do as I'm told and shut up. Finally, I see something; dim moonlight coming from a window at what I'm guessing is the highest tower in the castle. Ugh! I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this, literally! I'm never going to get her crown now! She opens a door at the end of a very small hallway, drags me inwards and drops the net to light a candle.

"So what? You expect me to just sit up here like a good boy while you go back to your room?" I ask, more like demand

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not." She whispers. She takes the candle and starts using the flame to burn off some of the rope on the net. I watch as she twists and turns the rope around a bar on the window. She then yanks my arm and ties it to the rope as well. She eyes the rope for a few seconds then makes her way to the door without a word.

"You can't keep me here forever!" I call out before she gets to close the door.

She turns around to face me, "Who says I can't?" she mutters and then the door closes

When her footsteps have faded I grab the rope and start fumbling with all the knots. There's got to be a weak spot! It's so unbelievably tight! How does a princess learn to tie like this? I can only think of one other thing to do. I close my eyes and sink my teeth into the rope. I sound like a dog with rabies. I chew and chew and chew to no avail. No! I can't be stuck here forever! I'm biting on the rope so hard one of my teeth crack slightly.

"Ow!" I yell short and sharp. It's no use. I give up. I'll think of a way to get myself out of this mess in the morning. I lean against the wall to take a look around the room. Canvases splayed all over the walls. They're really good, I have to admit. If I don't get out of here with the crown, I could take a bunch of these paintings and sell them. In the midst of this quiet, I hear the soft sound of a door closing. It must mean the princess has reached her room. To be honest, I don't know if either of us is going to get any sleep. Things just got very complicated tonight. I shouldn't have told her that I was going to reveal her secret. I really don't care what her hair can do. What's the point of living forever without any physical pain if it won't get me rich! Again, I tell myself that this is not the time to think of all this. I sigh and shut my eyes, unprepared to face the longest night of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's short. It's just supposed to connect the last chapter to the next. I didn't wanna go straight to the next without telling you guys how it played out that night! But anyway, hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEE! :D<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is probably my quickest update isn't it? LOL! Hey guys, so I watched Tangled again last night a got a blast of inspiration! I wrote this whole chapter in one night! It was a lot of fun falling in love with the movie again! I've already written 1/4 of Chapter eight! Anyway here yah go! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"An engagement ball?" I groan, "You already know I'm not on board with this, and you're adding a ball to rub it in my face?"

"Be open to it darling! You might find it enjoyable. Besides, this is your chance to meet Prince Amegendo, you might find there to be a connection." My mother says as she stirs her tea. It's obvious that she's avoiding eye contact with me so she doesn't have to look at the crankiness of my face.

I look around the dining hall, "Where's father?"

At this she gives a small laugh, "He said he didn't want to be here when I broke the news to you!" She smiles

"Fine," I sigh

"Fine?"

"I'll go to the ball," My mother grins in excitement, but her smile slowly fades as I finish my statement, "but I will only be there for an hour, I will not speak to the prince unless _he _approaches _me_ and I will NOT dance!" I stress that last one.

My mother's eyebrows crease, "Rapunzel, you're not being fair-!"

"Those are my rules for the ball or I won't attend." With that, I stand up off my seat and head for the door.

"Oh, dear, sit back down. You've had nothing but tea! Breakfast is still on the frying pan!"

Pan

Oh right, Pan. He's still upstairs! He's probably hungry by now. I should probably get him something to eat. "You're right mother. I'll wait for the rest of the meal." I say making my way back to my seat. She seems a little surprised at my sudden willingness to do what she says. I've been so hard headed since the whole engagement thing. When breakfast is served, I have a bite of toast and a gulp of milk.

"Excuse me, mother." I say taking my leftovers in a table napkin

"Rapunzel? What are you doing with...?" mother asks, slightly lost for words

"Uhh... I'm going horseback riding! Just a little something for Maximus!" I yell when I'm already out into the hall.

As I scurry down the aisle, my father passes by. He looks like he's about to ask me what I'm doing with all this food, but I prevent him from saying anything by greeting him a good morning, kissing his cheek and continuing my way to the stairs. I run up the hundred flights of stairs and walk to my art room. I enter the room to find Pan drooling on himself in his sleep. I slightly smile and bang the door shut.

"Huh? Whoa. What?" He says startled and wide awake.

"Hello Pan." I say keeping my face straight

"Princess Rapunzel! Look, I was out of line last night! I promise not to tell anyone about your hair! Please let me go! I-"

"Shhhh! Be quiet! Someone will hear you!" I yell in a whisper.

"Please! I'm on my knees!"

"You're on your knees because those ropes won't let you be in any other position!" I reply, "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you!"

"I highly doubt that."

"But I have no other choice at the moment! I can't trust you!" I say impatiently

"What will it take for you to trust me?" He asks hopefully

Too me, the answer is obvious, "Time."

He sits there looking very disappointed. We sit in silence for a little while before I think of something to say, "Do you feel like telling me your name yet?"

"What makes you think I do?" He snaps, but then he remembers he's talking to royalty, "I'm sorry your majesty..."

I can't help but feel bad for him. I mean, it feels like I know what he's going through. I know what it feels like to be forced into doing something against your will. I don't think anyone deserves that, not even a thief. But for now, I have no choice. The only thing I know about this man is that he's a criminal who could put me in a lot of danger if he wanted to, so I guess it's safe to say that the princess' safety is more important than the outlaw's freedom. There's nothing for me to say to him, then I hear his stomach grumble.

I, unsurely, unwrap the napkin of food I brought with me and show it to him, "I brought you breakfast..."

His eyes widen in surprise. He looks back and forth at me and the food, "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

I roll my eyes at him, "I told you last night I wasn't going to kill you!"

I put the food in front of him and loosen the ropes enough for him to reach the food. He slowly picks up a piece of bread and smells it. He puts it in his mouth and chews. He looks at me and smiles. My heart skips a beat. That's the first genuine smile he's given me. I feel myself smile back, "Like it?"

"Yes," He says before swallowing, "Why are you being so nice to me? After I tried to steal from you, this is really unexpected."

I shrug, "I'm a princess. Being nice is kind of a requirement."

"So is being fair," He adds, popping another piece of bread in his mouth.

I scoff and pinch a little cheese off the napkin, "True, but it was either my food or the food they serve in the dungeons, and I think it would have been a little odd if I suddenly went down there to ask for a meal."

I watch him eat the rest of his food in silence. When he finishes, I take the napkin and fold it into my dress pocket. I look back at him to see that he's glancing at my paintings. I smirk and look where he's looking, my latest painting. The one I finished the morning of my engagement.

"They're nice... but kind of dull." He says

"Excuse me?" I reply in somewhat disbelieving tone

"It's just, there's nothing beyond the canvas. It's not inspired, nor inspiring." He speaks coolly

I answer him defensively, "Well since when are you an art critic?"

"Since I've done nothing but stare at these things for the past nine hours."

I giggle. He's pretty funny for a thief. I stand up and make my way to the door, "I have to go, I'll be back later with your lunch."

"Wait!" He says. I look back at him, "My name is Flynn Rider."

I eye him suspiciously, "That's a very... suave name. What made you want to tell me?"

"First step to get you to trust me."

I smile at him again, "Thank you, Flynn." I say, and then I leave the room. I think about Flynn Rider on my way to my room. He's not exactly what you'd expect a thief to be. He certainly has no problems speaking what's on his mind, no matter how irrelevant or self-centred it may be, but I kind of like that. I think I might learn to trust him a little faster than I thought. But... no! That's a good thing. The sooner we're out of each other's lives the better. I'll have my art room back, and he can go back to doing whatever he used to do, like it should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, before you hit that review button (which I know you will! Because I know you want to ;) ) I need a favor from you guys! As some of you may know, I have another Tangled fanfic called 'Split Ends'. I was reading it the other day and I realized that it was really... bad : Which is a shame, because I'm really proud of the plot! I was hoping you could maybe read the first two Chapters and tell me if you think I should re-write it? I think I should, but I don't know for sure... PLEASE! You'd be doing me a HUGE kindness :D Okay, I'm done, NOW you can hit the review button :DD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HAVE GUYS WATCHED TANGLED EVER AFTER! I THINK I DIED OF CUTNESS, THEN I CAME BACK TO LIFE (via magic hair ;) ) JUST SO I COULD WATCH IT 100000000 MORE TIMES! :D ANYWAY, ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"I am so sorry I'm late! I was about to come up but I was called to rehearse for the ball tomorrow! I tried to-"

"Please your Highness! It's okay!"

"You must be starving!"

"I'll be fine! Calm down!"

I do what Flynn says, and take a deep breath before settling on the floor next to him and hand him his dinner. I can't believe I had to stay at that rehearsal so long! We had gone over it a hundred times before! And Flynn always expects me at 7:30. Always, for the whole week he's been here. And here I am at 10:00 with a napkin of cold beef and soggy mashed peas. I wince at the sight of the gunk that comes out when he unfold the napkin. "I'm sorry..." I say again as he forks the peas into his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." He replies without looking up. After a few seconds, he looks up at me with a confused expression, "Why are you so worried about what and when I eat?"

I crease my eyebrows, "I don't know. I- maybe I'm just nervous about meeting the prince tomorrow, so I'm worked up about everything?" I shudder. I don't want to meet the prince tomorrow. Why don't I want to meet the prince tomorrow? Shouldn't I at least be curious? Now Flynn's eyebrows crease, "Oh yeah, your fiancé..."

I wince again. I still haven't gotten used to that word yet. It still bothers me, but it doesn't make me mad anymore. Just sad. It makes me even sadder that it was Flynn who brought it up. I feel like for that past seven days that I've been coming here, talking to Flynn was my escape from royal duties, especially the engagement. When I talk to Flynn, it's about a painting idea that I have, or how horseback riding felt for me that day. Most of the time though, I listen to him talk about his adventures as a thief. He's a really good story teller. That's when a question occurs to me, "Flynn, are we friends?" I ask all too innocently. He looks very taken back by the question.

"Well, do you think we're friends, your grace?" He counters

Friends don't call each other 'your grace', they address each other by their first name, and I still don't think I'm comfortable with the idea of him calling me Rapunzel. He looks at me and neither of us move. His eyes are so brown. The candle light and moon light meet in his pupils. It gives his eyes the kind of glow my hair gets when I heal a person. They're fascinating.

He stops starring all too soon, "You need to go to bed."

"Okay" I say simply. I think this is the first time I've left longing to stay a little longer. I think I want to look at his eyes again. But for now, it's really time to get some sleep.

I sleep in a bit longer this morning; my parents said I needed extra beauty sleep today. I wake up at around 9:30, have some breakfast, and give Flynn his food (I give him a lot, because I don't think I'll have time to come here at lunch) quickly because I have to help prepare for the ball. I don't really do much, I just point at the glasses, curtains, food, etc. that will be used later. The entire time this is happening, I'm picturing Flynn's eyes in my mind. They're like art to me. I wonder what it feel like to get closer to those eyes...

"You're done Rapunzel, you may now start preparing for the ball." says my mother.

"But don't forget to be completely ready by six o' cloak sharp!" says my father.

"Alright." I reply walking to room to find that Olga had gotten here before me, as usual. Getting ready for this particular ball take a lot more time than it does to get ready for any other ball. I'm given 20 dresses to choose from. I pick violet one with complicated embroidery. Olga clips my hair up, rolls up ¼ of the bottom, and pins it to the top, ties the remaining hair in a bow and finishes it off with my crown. I thank her and leaves, giving me 1 hour left before the ball. That means I can visit Flynn, just to check up on him and maybe I'll catch up on some painting. After all the stairs, I knock on the door and enter.

"Good afternoon, your highness, you look lovely." He looks at me smiling a little

"Thank you." I say heading for my paintbrushes

"What are you doing?"

"Painting. This is still my art room isn't it?" I reply

I place my easel on the stand and think of something to paint.

"Painting what?" asks Flynn

I look at him to say something, but then I realize I know what to create, I smile and say, "It's a secret!" He rolls his eyes. After a few minutes of dabbing my brush on the easel, someone knocks on the door, "Rapunzel?"

"Father!"

Flynn and I look at each other, and then the door.

"Dear, can I come in?"

"NO!" I say quickly as I run around the room looking for something to hide Flynn with. He, too, looks helplessly in his corner, locked up in chains. "I'm, uh, just a second father!" I say

"What are you doing in there? Rapunzel we have to go! I hope you didn't spill any paint on yourself!"

"I didn't! I'm just... fixing up! Yes!" I say right away when I find a big white sheet and throw it over Flynn. I run to the door to see a very confused king standing on the other side, "Hello Father! What do you need?"

"... Nothing..." He says opening the door wider and stepping in. I nervously watch as his eyes scan the room looking for something out of the ordinary. He walks up to my current painting, "What's this?"

"Just... something I find inspirational..." I say timidly

"What's _that_?" He says pointing directly at the sheet over Flynn

"I, um, tried my hand at sculpting! I'm not very good..." I say, then I smile, proud of the smart cover up. He reaches for the sheet and my eyes go wide, "DON'T LOOK AT IT!" I panic, "It's shameful!"

My father laughs slightly, "Oh Rapunzel, please! How bad can it be?" He yanks off the sheet and I scream, "OH MY GOODNESS!" at the exact same time, looking in the other direction. Flynn is exposed, but father looks away before he sees him.

"What is it!" He says

"We're going to be late! Let's go!" I respond pushing him out the door and turning to close it. I give a sigh towards Flynn and he gives me a nod. I shut the door and face my father. That was _way_ to close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL THERE YOU GO! I'M HIGH ON TANGLED RIGHT NOW SO I'M GONNA WRITE MORE NOW! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF TANGLED EVER AFTER? :D<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_If you're reading this, IT FINALLY WORKED! :D I've been trying to put this chapter up for days but it would never work! But it's here now! Somehow I made it work! Enjoyyy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"There you two are! The Royals of Haldane have just arrived! Come along now!" My mother takes my father's hand and motions for me to stand beside her. We stand there for a few seconds before I hear the trumpets sound.

"Presenting their Royal Highness', The King, Queen and Princess of Corona!" says the announcer. The crowd applauds and we enter the room. We slowly make our way to the front of the ballroom, slightly bowing in acknowledgment at all the familiar faces we come across. I reach my throne and sit down at the same time as my parents. And then the trumpets go on again.

"And now, Presenting the King, Queen and Prince of the neighbouring kingdom of Haldane!"

Three people come in the room and stand at the top of the staircase. I squint my eyes , trying to make out Prince Amegendo's face from a distance. He doesn't look anything like I thought he would. He had black eyes and black hair, and as their family began walking closer, I noticed he barely had a moustache. He looks back at me as well, taking in what I look like. My father stands up and starts telling people he's glad they came, why we're here, and such, but I'm still distracted by Amegendo. He gives a sad, polite smile and nods at me. I do the same. He is rather handsome, but not exactly eye catching. If he was just another guest at this ball, his face would be easily forgotten. When father stops speaking, everyone kind of disperses into their own conversations. My mother taps my shoulder.

"Time to meet the prince, Rapunzel."

I gulp deep and stand up slowly. I nervously walk towards the Royals of Haldane. The prince sees me coming and he immediately gives me another polite smile and gets the attention of his parents to point me out. The king and queen of Haldane beam when my family and I stop in front of them.

"Darton! Welcome to my home." Says father

"Why, thank you Harold! Hello Alexandra!" says the king, acknowledging both my parents. My mother smiles and gives a simple, "Pleasure."

King Darton looks at me grins warmly, "Princess Rapunzel! I would like you to meet my son, Amegendo."

"At last we meet, fair Princess." Prince Amegendo says with nothing but pure politeness in his voice. No eagerness or anything. It's doesn't make me mad. If anything , I've been dreading this meeting, but since he was kind enough to make an effort, I will too.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Prince Amegendo."

After smiling at us back and forth, our parents decide it give us some alone time. The minute we're alone, my eyes drop to the floor and I begin fiddling with my dress. For a little while, we just stand there, pretending that we don't see each other. The Prince opens his mouth prepared to say something, then he closes it as if he's changed his mind.

After a few more seconds, he walks away. My jaw drops as soon as he leaves. How rude! I stare in disbelief as he gets lost in the crowd. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Well, that was bad-mannered." I hear a high voice say. When I look back, I see my dear friend Patriala, Princess of Renodon. I've known her since I was 4 years old. She's two years younger than me so I feel like her big sister. I smile at the sight of her a hug her lightly.

"Hi Triala. Nice to see you." I say when I pull away from the embrace.

"You too! So, that's the Prince of Haldane, is it?" She says pointing at Prince Amegendo, that's when I'm reminded that I'm mad. I roll my eyes and look at her, "Can you believe him? What an awful, _awfu_l thing to do!"

"Yeah. Oh! Happy Birthday, by the way!" She says trying to cheer me up.

"Some birthday..."

"Rapunzel, the night is still young and being that it's your birthday, I say you push this aside and enjoy."

Before I'm given the chance to say anything else, Triala drags me to the other side of ballroom. I eventually see her parents and I begin chatting with all the Royals of Renodon. Soon enough, I'm mingling with everyone except Prince Amegendo, and I'm comfortable this way. As I speak some more with Triala, I see someone coming towards me, angry. My mother.

"Rapunzel! Why is the Prince standing alone over there!"

I look over and see my fiancé awkwardly shifting his eyes from left to right. I pout at my mother and speak defensively, "You didn't see what he did earlier! I was waiting for him to start a conversation and he just walked-!"

"Rapunzel, please! I know you aren't comfortable but make an effort dear! Go spend time with the Prince!"

I'm boiling mad at this point. This is not my fault! Triala gives a look that tells me to swallow my anger and do as I'm told. I love that girl. She maybe younger, but most of the time she's more mature then I am. She gives me a little push and I begin walking to Prince Amegendo. He sees me going to him and he starts walking to me as well. I soon end up standing face to face with my fiancé.

"Princess," He bows, "I think I should apologize for my behaviour earlier-"

"You think?"

He looks like startled by my being so forward and starts stuttering, "I just- you- and- the-"

I tilt my head, unsure of what he's trying to say.

"Phew! I'm so sorry, I-" He manages to say before leaning on the table behind him. Something makes a clanging noise and my eyes shift to a large fork that Amegendo's elbow hit when he leaned down. The fork flies up and hits a bowl on the table, knocking it over. The next thing I know, I'm sticky, smelly and covered in clam soup. I look up and see Amegendo wide eyed, "_Oh dear!_ I am s_o_ sorry! Please forgive my carelessness! Oh good Lord! _Oh!_"

My face scrunches up as I smell the clams which have now become a part of my attire. My head turns from side to side. Everyone in the room is frozen, staring at me. My parents look aggravated, Amegendo's parents look ashamed, Triala's face shows nothing but pure shock and I see a few faces trying to hold in laughter. I feel completely humiliated. I don't want to seem weak, not here. I slowly remove the bowl from my head, place it on the table and walk out of the ballroom with my head held high. It's only after I've left the room that I begin crying. This has been a terrible evening.

"Wait! Please! Princess Rapunzel!" I hear Prince Amegendo call from inside, followed by rapid footsteps getting louder and louder. I don't want to see him, so I run.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alrighty! So for the last few months I have been obsessed with the Hunger Games! With the movie coming out and all, it was hard thinking of other fandoms (I was actually even thinking of discontinuing this!) :( But I recently got a notification in my email that someone favorited this story and I got all guilty! So here I am! I really want all you guys to know that your support and words of appreciation are what keep me going with this :) So enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV:<strong>

I've done nothing but sit here, staring at the back of the princess' easel for the last 3 hours. What could she be painting? Even though I'm bored, the fact that I've been in the exact position for the last week or so, makes it one of the most fascinating things to do. I peer outside the window, longing for freedom; still, if this is the life of the average captive, it's not as terrible as one would think. Yes, not being allowed to go anywhere is awful, but… as much as I hate to admit it, I very much enjoy when the princess comes to talk. She seems genuinely interested in all my adventures. She's the first to listen to my stories with eyes bright with attention. It makes me feel like the hero instead of the outlaw. I let myself to smile just a little. Just then a light knock sounds on the door.

"Flynn?" Princess Rapunzel says poking her head in the room. She smells awful and her eyes are a little red. She quickly answers the question on the tip of my tongue even before I ask it, "It wasn't exactly the best engagement party…" She tries to force a smile, but ultimately fails.

"Come in and tell me about… if you want of course…." I say

She closes the door behind her delicately, and leans against it, "I got soaked in soup in front of everybody in the ballroom."

I try my best to stifle a chuckle and question her, "You… fell into a bowl of soup?"

"No! It was the prince!"

"The prince pushed you into a bowl of soup?"

"No! He was actually nice… I think. But he was acting really weird and it ended up embarrassing me."

I roll my eyes at the prissy little princess. Being raised in a castle and all, a spot of water on your shoulder must mean the end of the world, I assume. I turn my attention to what she said about the prince. "Maybe you made him nervous." I say carelessly.

She looks confused, "Nervous? It was nerve-racking for me too but he didn't make me _that _nervous!"

I smirk, "You obviously don't know the effect you have on men!" I say. But after thinking about it for a half second, I wish my hands were free so I could smack myself in the face. I'm her captive for heaven's sake!

Her jaw drops a bit but then she looks down, blushes and begins fiddling with her fingers. "I- I… I have an effect on men…?" She asks timidly.

Great. Now I'm blushing too. "Uh- Well-"

She cuts me off, "Do I… have an effect on you?" She says smiling a little.

Oh god, why did I start this? "You… kind of- well you-"

"Flynn?"

"Yes?" I ask abruptly.

"I'm just joking!" She giggles

"Oh! Phew!" I say all too relieved. We share a good laugh before it dies down awkwardly as we both begin to wonder what my answer would have been. We sit there I silence for quite awhile, neither of us looking at each other.

"Does it still hurt?" She asks, "You got that after jumping out of my room didn't you?"

I look at her and follow her eyes to my leg. All the blood has dried and left a wet sensitive scab. Yes. It still stings a little, but not much, "Not really and yeah." I reply. Her hair is suddenly put over the hideous wound and she looks at me for approval. Only then do I remember the reason I'm here is because I found out about her magical healing hair. I've never actually seen it in its glory, and I have to say that I am a little curious. I nod once and she begins singing an unfamiliar song.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

Slowly, the roots of her hair start glowing, spreading bit by bit to the tips.

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine _

My leg tingles slightly. I feel something happening, but I don't know what.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

She removes her golden locks away from my leg and reveals the fresh new skin underneath. I knew it could do that, so I'm just a little surprised. Any thoughts that the princess might be crazy and think she had magic hair get tossed out the window. She didn't have to do this. I look at her and she gives a small shy smile.

"Thank you." I say simply

Her face breaks into a grin, "You're welcome, Flynn."

Flynn. The name I've been lying to everyone with since I was just a kid, including me. The name that I saw in books, that gave me hope that there was a better life waiting for me outside the orphanage. I feel something I haven't felt in all my years of being a thief. Guilt. I never get close enough to anyone to feel guilty about lying to them. I hate talking about my past. It makes me seem so weak. But can I ever really live with the fact that this girl who saved me from imprisonment, healed the wounds I got trying to steal from her, would be trusting the wrong me? No.

"I have to tell you something…"

Her eyebrows narrow and I continue, "My name isn't really Flynn."

Her face gives of a mixture of emotions. Shock. Anger. Curiosity. Confusion. And worst of all, hurt. "Who are you? What- Why?"

"You like it when I tell you stories, right?"

"I guess." She says without any of the said emotions leaving her face.

"Well, 22 years ago, a little boy named Eugene Fitzherbert was stuffed in a basket and left in front of an orphanage. He spent years being looked at as 'poor little Eugene'. People would walk in front of the orphanage while he and all the other children would clean the porch, they all looked at him with the most awful, pitiful eyes." I flinch remembering every single pair of eyes and Princess Rapunzel listens closely.

"One day, while Eugene was fixing up, he found a book called The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider, and it was incredible! He was a swashbuckling rouge, the richest man alive, and not bad with the ladies either… Eugene read that book to all the kids at the orphanage every night."

"Was he a thief too?"

"No…" I say quietly, "But Eugene thought long and hard about what it would take for him to become just like Flynn Rider and he knew that he wasn't going to accomplish that where he was at the time, so…."

"So?"

"So he left. That's the end." I say glumly. Talking about my past always makes me depressed, that's why I never do it. I look away, knowing the princess is probably looking at me with those pitiful eyes that I despised so much.

"I've never seen you so vulnerable, Eugene." It weird hearing her say my name for the first time, but oddly enough, I kind of like it. I turn my head to look back in her direction but her arms are abruptly wrapped around me in a warm embrace. At first it startles me but then the sweet sensation of home, like the feeling I got when I walked into Chuck and Red's little cottage, but a hundred times better, washes over me. I tentatively put my arms around her and stroke her soft golden hair. She shift her head so that her lips are inches away from my ear, "I trust you." she says and I feel the ropes around my wrists loosen until they fall to the ground.

"You're letting me go?" I say feeling grateful and happy for my freedom.

She gives a sad smile and nods as we both stand. I smile and laugh when I utter the words, "Thank you." pulling her into another embrace. She makes and sound somewhere between a chuckle and whimper. We release and I look at her big emerald colored eyes, tears threatening to spill. Is she actually going to miss me? I get a feeling in my chest; it's so strong it hurts. Longing. Longing to close the space between are faces. Longing to hold her and never let go. But I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. Not only is she royalty, she's engaged. She shyly kisses my cheek and mumbles, "Goodbye, Eugene."

I nod, "Goodbye princess."

I turn around to walk to the window when she says urgently, "You can just call me Rapunzel!" I smile and look back, "Okay, Rapunzel."

"And visit! If you want…" she adds

I want to see her again, badly, but I don't know if I should. If I keep coming back I'll begin to like her more and more, and dare I say it, fall in love with her. I don't say anything more, I simply continue down the window, scale down the side of the castle and disappear into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello Dears! Thank you for being so patient! You have been rewarded with chapter 11! Have fun :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel POV:<strong>

Staring back and forth from the window to the spot where Eugene was sitting, I begin to get a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. I get very anxious thinking I may never see him again. No more escaping from royal life. There will be nothing to do but count the days until I marry. And then after that, smile, wave and pretend to be perfectly happy with my life. I've run out of tears to cry about it again, but as it turns out, not crying is worse. The emotions are in there with no way to be released.

"Rapunzel?" I hear on the other side of the door. There are a lot of people I don't feel like talking to. The door creeks open and I see Patriala standing there. She walks inside and gives me a hug, I realize while I'm embracing her that I'm still sticky and I reek of clams, that's when I begin to regret hugging Eugene earlier. I pull away and sit on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Yes. I need a bath, but yes." I'm not too bothered by the ball's events anymore. I can't stop thinking of Eugene. That's _really_ what's getting me down at the moment. Triala sits down beside me, "Rapunzel, it was just a rocky night. Things will better. I mean, after the wedding-" I wince at the word 'wedding' as I always do, and seeing this Patriala huffs, "Punzel, look at me." I don't. "You have been very pessimistic about this whole thing! I was discussing it with your parents and they were saying that you've done nothing but think of how you will never be happy again! Can't you just_ try_?" she scolds.

You know what? Sometimes this girl is to optimistic for her own good, "You don't understand..." I say without looking at her.

She groans, "You know I hate seeing you upset about something, but you're not even making an effort to be happy! For all you know, Amegendo could be the love of your life, but you wouldn't know because you keep pushing him away. You think you know how this plays out, but you don't!"

I face her angrily, "Triala, in three weeks I'm going to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to a man I don't know. Over the years, we'll form a bond, and possibly fall in love. One day we'll become king and queen of both kingdoms. The end. Isn't that how it will play out?"

"Now tell me, what is so wrong with that?" she asks ignoring my question.

I look around my room and see all my paintings, "Triala, what's that?" I ask pointing at one of them.

She seems very puzzled by the sudden change of topic, but she appears to know I have a point somewhere, "It's a glass of wine."

"Yes and that one?" I say gesturing towards another.

"The vase of flowers in your room"

"One more." I say pointing towards the last one.

"Your favourite purple dress"

"What do you think of those paintings, Triala?"

She sighs, obviously irritated trying to figure out what I'm driving at, "I don't know, Rapunzel, they're just objects in your castle!"

"Exactly! There's no story behind _any_ of these paintings!" I blurt out, "I don't have inspiration because I haven't done anything outside the palace!"

Triala's face smoothens as she understands my problem. She looks down, thinking.

"I guess, I just expected that when I turned eighteen... I'd be old enough to decide to leave the palace for awhile and explore the kingdom or maybe some of the neighbouring kingdoms... or the whole world..."

Triala looks at me with a sad smile and sighs, "You always _were_ the adventurous one. Remember when we were kids? Our parents bought us matching dresses and I couldn't wait to try mine on, but you said-"

"Can I where it later? I haven't gotten this one dirty yet!" We say together, both of us end up laughing.

"And then..." I say still giggling

"You ran into your room just so you could climb down the vines on your balcony!" We laugh some more. When it dies down, I frown.

"Father told me never to do that again after that. He said it wasn't very princess like."

She pauses, "We were raised to become queens someday. Rapunzel, being a ruler and being married is a whole adventure on its own. Maybe it's not the kind you wanted, but I know you'll love it too! I spoke to Amegendo, and seems like a very nice guy." I smile a little when she adds, "I approve of him, honey."

I laugh and hug her, "What time is it?" she asks.

I stand and look out the window, "Late. People are starting to leave already." Patriala stands, bids me goodbye and leaves the room. I continue to look out the window for several minutes, watching each carriage exit the palace gates. I look beyond the castle into the forest, wondering if that's where Eugene is. When I see the last landau leave, I turn on my heel and walk to my bedroom. I shed my clam-coated dress and kick it to the side the room. I remove my underwear as well, realizing they're just as cold and wet as my outfit. I stretch feeling the cool air. I put on my clean, dry nightwear and pull into my covers. I haven't completely dodged the engagement/ birthday party situation. My parents will definitely ask me about it tomorrow, but for now I just need to relax and doze off...

_Knock knock knock _

My eyes slowly slide open. Is it morning? Am I being called for breakfast already? When my vision clears, I see the moonlight shining through my window, and I'm confused. Who could be visiting me at this time of night? My mother? Father? My heart races when I think that maybe Eugene came to visit. The thought pulls my out of the bed.

_Knock knock knock_

I walk to the door and swing it open, surprised by who I find on the other side. "Amegendo! What are you doing here?"

I looks at me shyly, "Sorry to disturb you, Rapunzel. I just wanted to talk-"

"No. I mean what are doing here, in my home?"

His looks a little surprised, "My family and I are staying here until the wedding. Didn't you're parents tell you?"

I roll my eyes, "No, they didn't. But, lately I'm the last to find out about everything around here so I'm not surprised..." I say turning around, walking back to my bed, "Come in. What did you need?"

Amegendo closes the door behind him and walks inside, "Well, firstly, I wanted to apologize for... dressing you in soup."

"It's fine. I was being dramatic myself. I'm sorry too."

"No, no. It was perfectly understandable. You have nothing to be sorry for."

We stay in silence for awhile when something Eugene said popped into my brain. I wanted to ask Amegendo, but what was I going to say? _'Hey, the reason you were acting weird tonight, was it because you just naturally tend to screw things up or did I make you really nervous?'_ No! I try to find away to ask the question without sounding stuck up. "Accidents happen, Amegendo." I start, "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, I mean, it was only soup! One of my favourite soups actually..."

He laughs lightly, "Yeah... I just feel bad about ruining your pretty dress... In fact I was so tense about meeting you, I couldn't think straight!"

"Same here. I get that." Alright, so I did make him nervous, but not in the sense Eugene thought I did. "You know what?" I say after a few seconds, "We should just forget tonight and start fresh tomorrow."

"Yes." He smiles, "It would be best if we could just go through the motions and wait for it all to play out for the next couple weeks." I nod. He continues, "Let's start simply. Friends?" He holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Friends"

"Wonderful" He looks at the door, "I'll see you in the morning, princess." He says. He gives a small bow and goes to walk out.

"Sweet dreams." I call as he shuts the door.

For the first time in this engagement, I feel like I'll sleep sound and satisfied. I don't need to be anxious about the prince's personality and tomorrow I can tell my parents that I'm okay. I don't need to worry about the people around me and vice-versa... for now. Just go through the motions, Rapunzel, go through the motions. It amazing how much my mood had changed in the last, maybe 5 hours. Eugene finds his way into my mind again, but I'm too tired to dwell on what he might be doing. He's a big boy, he can handle himself. My bed feels so much better than it has in a week. I drift off before my head hits the soft cool pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for the Eugene-less-ness of this chapter! At least Rapunzel brought him up a lot! Excuses... excuses... HOWEVER, The next chapter will be told in Eugene's perspective! I know I said in chapter one he'd only tell the story in like, 1 or 2 chapters, but that was before I came up with Chuck and Red! Stay tuned and don't forget to review!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Heyy! So have guys heard of a little book called Divergent? It's really good :D If you haven't read it, I totally recomend you do! I guess you know why I haven't been writing... Divergent craze and such :) I never want to give you guys anything less then my best so I always want to be in the best mood to write while I'm writing COAP! And I'm not even kidding, each review (especially the ones the come weeks after my last post asking me to update already!) motivates and pushes me! So big thank you to those who vurtually slap inspiration into me! And I'll admit I got held up thinking of what Eugene would say to Chuck and Red. HERE YOU ARE MY DARLINGS! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV:<strong>

Yes, I was given my freedom. Yes, I can leave Corona and continue being Flynn Rider in another kingdom. But is that what I want to do? I don't think so. I allow myself to think of what a really want, if there were no strings attached, just for a second. I want Rapunzel to follow me out the window so we can continue talking, for however long we feel like. My second is up! Back to not knowing what the hell I want.

After sneaking out of the palace, I walk lazily and aimlessly. If I had been locked up in anyone else's art room, I would have dived out of the window as soon as I assumed I felt a fray on the rope I was cuffed to. But Rapunzel is my friend and I've never had a friend as sweet, funny, kind... and pretty, as her... Maybe she'll want me to visit. I mean, who else can she talk to about how she's really feeling if half what she's feeling 'isn't becoming of a princess'? No. I can't just abandon her.

I find myself walking to the only place I know the directions to, other than the castle. What would I tell Chuck and Red? Should I even go back to them? I've only spent about a day with them, but they've, in that time, given me a nice, 'big brother vibe', no matter how wacky they may be. I look at the smoke coming out of the chimney of the little cottage at the end of the kingdom. Four eyes turn in my direction.

"Flynn!" call Chuck and Red when they see me coming. They run towards me and Red locks me in a bear hug and messes up my hair while Chuck is patting me on the back. They bring me inside and have me sit on the coach.

"We've been going banana's tryin' to find out where you'd been! Where you been at?" asks Chuck as he sits on a chair leaning on his knee and chewing on a single piece of hay.

Damn. While I was mindlessly walking around the kingdom, I completely forgot to come up with an alibi. I've been gone a full week, where would I go that would require me to be gone for seven days, then cause me to come back? As a thief, lying is something that should come naturally, in fact, everything these guys know about me isn't true. That doesn't mean I like this. I don't want to lie_ again_ to two of the three people in the world who trust me. Two of the three people who will probably ever trust me. But I made a promise to Rapunzel. There is no perfect way to deal with this situation, I got myself to deep in it.

I wrack my brain for something to say, I try to give a look, like it's obvious where I went, "Oh, come on guys. Where do you think I went?"

They look at each other, creasing their eyebrow and scratching their heads, thinking very hard about where I would have gone. Red finally speaks, "Uh, maybe you'd went out to test your leg or somethin'."

It's a start, "Yes. Precisely." Both their eyes travel to my leg. My perfectly good leg. "I'll get to that later!" I say quickly.

"Anyway, while I was walking around, I a dog –a big dog- came up behind me! He stole my satchel!" I say dramatically squeezing my satchel tightly. "I was chasing after him trying to get it back; of course, I can only run so fast with a leg like that,"

Chuck and Red gasp. I've only told them so many stories, but just now do I realize that they react the same way some of the ten year olds back in the orphanage reacted to my Flynn Rider stories. I suppress a smile.

"I chased him far. Deep into the forest, actually. I grabbed the satchel from him and he growled at me, so I picked up a stick and growled back."

"Oh no!" exclaims Chuck

"Yup! Scared the thing. I turned around to get back to the kingdom-"

"But you got lost?" asks Red

_Thank you, Red,_ "Yes, and I had been look for my way out for two days when I saw somebody."

They look at me in awe, it's funny, really. I continue, "A little girl, couldn't have been older than seven. She had gold hair, green eyes and was wearing a white night gown. I tense for a second when it occurs to me that I'm describing what Rapunzel looked like when I met her, but relax when I see that it doesn't make them suspicious.

"What was her name?" asks Chuck

"When I went up to asks her, she just looked down. She took my hand and started pulling me somewhere. It turned out to be her house. Well, not really a house, more of a very big hollow tree."

They look enchanted, I almost forget I'm trying to come up with an alibi. Some might find gullible people annoying, but being a story-teller, I admit it's one of the reasons I like them so much.

"When we walked inside, there was a boy, maybe fifteen, breaking some bread with his hands. He looked up and his eyes widened, he looked just like the girl, except his hair was brown."

"Maybe it was her brother!" Red says excitedly .

"Maybe. Well, the boy gestured for the girl to come to him, she did. He whispered something to her, and then she whispered to him. After that he looked up, smiled at me and said, 'Are you hungry?', but before I could answer, the girl took the bread in her hands and gave it to me. I took it graciously and smiled at her. They each took a few pieces and we ate in silence. When I was done, I thanked them again and left."

"That was it for four days. And one morning, when I woke up –I slept in the middle of the forest- I saw the girl a few yards away picking plants. She looked at me and skipped in my direction, she was bubblier today than when I first saw her. She took my hand again and said, 'I can fix your leg for you, if you want.' She pulled me with her until we reached a lake. She made me sit on a log and dipped the plants she picked in the water, then lay them on my leg carefully. I looked at her for instructions and she said, 'Don't move it for two hours.' She began to walk away, but stopped on her heels and turned to me to ask, 'Corona, Renodon, Maldonia or Haldane?' so I answered Corona and she lifted her finger in the direction of the kingdom. I thanked her and she disappeared into the trees. Two hours later, my leg was good as new! It took me about a day to walk back here."

I end my story. Checking their faces, I think even they forgot it was supposed to explain my absence. They clap.

"Gosh Rider! That was best story I ever heard!" says Red

"Yeah, what nice folk they have out there in the forest!" Chuck laughs and gives me what would be a toothy smile, if he had more than ten teeth. Thankfully, neither of them asks any questions.

They both stand. Red walks out of the room and Chuck gives a loud yawn.

"We're glad you're okay, Rider." Says Chuck threw his yawn. Red comes back quickly with the familiar pillow and blanket in had on my first night here. I smile in thanks and arrange them on the couch. It'll be nice lying down after a week of sleeping while sitting with my hands tied above my head.

Chucks blows out but one candle and looks at me, "You know what, Rider? If you want to stay in Corona, you should try bein' a writer or somethin'. You're a good story-teller." I almost chuckle, never in my life did I ever consider working _for real_. He and Red walk upstairs. I blink once and look out of the window. I see the castle way off in the distance and ache to see Rapunzel, she'd like to hear the story about the little girl. I make a decision. I'll visit her soon. Just to check up on her.

Closing my eyes, one thought forms in my mind before I fall asleep: _A writer, huh?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sooo... Most of you guys are on summer break, however, I just started school so I've been pretty over worked. Thank you all for being so patient and for dealing with my inconsistancy! And a shout out to pinkbrat08 who's latest message is what got me to post today! Have fun! I'm pretty pround of this chapter if I do say so myself! :DD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"Good morning, Rapunzel," says King Darton as soon as I come in the dining room.

"Oh, King Darton! Yes, good morning to you too," I smile best as I can, "Queen Renata. Amegendo." I say nodding at them both.

"I'd like to apologize on Amegendo's behalf for that little... incident last night. On behalf of us all, really," Queen Renata says quickly.

"Oh, no need. It was an accident. But thank you, none the less." I say

I had almost forgotten that they were here, like last night's conversation with Amegendo was a dream. My eyes dart left and right. Queen Renata and Amegendo sit on either sides of the king smiling politely. My parents aren't here, though I never beat them to the dining hall. They must have conveniently decided to their time this morning so that I could spend time with my soon-to-be in-laws. Not a very smart move on their part. If they wanted them to like me, they wouldn't make me engage in small talk. Ever.

I make my way to my usual seat, across the prince and rattle my head for something to say, "Um, how did you all sleep last night?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." replies Amegendo

"Wonderful." I look down at my silverware and start tapping my fingers on the fork. I'm not supposed to fiddle with things, obviously, but I'm desperately trying to look pre-occupied so I don't have to say anything.

"The, um, the mattresses were very comfortable. What's in it?" says Amegendo.

I smile gratefully and apologetically at him. That was a really lame question, but I'm glad he's not just letting me drown here. He's trying. "I don't know." I reply.

His mother gives him a look. I'm not very sure what it means, but from my point of view, it looks like she's saying _'not good enough'_. They really want this to work! I tense thinking of something else to say, when I my parents walk in. As much as they want me to get alone time with the Haldane royals, punctuality is still important.

"Oh, glad to see you're all here," My mother says flashing and knowing smile at me. I'd give her a look but she looks away to fast. My parents sit and we all eat. My parents have a gift at making conversation, especially my mother. It's something I'd love to have inherited but failed to. They speak and crack a few jokes that I've heard a hundred times before. So while they all laugh, I give a crooked smile. After some time, I block out the conversation.

"Does that sound good, Rapunzel?" My father asks.

"I beg your pardon?" I say, my cheeks going pink.

"Your mother suggested that we show King Darton and Queen Renata around the kingdom and you and Amegendo spend some time together here in the palace."

If they had suggested this a week ago, I would have been angry. If they had suggested this two days ago, I would have been nervous. But all I feel is relief. No pressure to act perfectly because I know Amegendo will be feeling the exact same way I feel, "Alright, sounds good." I say

By the way I've reacted to everything they tell me lately, this is the most calm. They both smile gratefully, and I my father relaxes a little. When I look toward Amegendo, I get a glimpse of his mother giving him another look. This one looks like, _'You better do well later'_ a stifle a giggle but Amegendo doesn't seem to think it's funny at all. He just looks down and nods slowly.

That afternoon I take Amegendo to the library. I figured that if we run out of things to talk about, we could just look at our books and pretend we're not trying to think of anything else to say. I pick up my usual book. I've lost count of how many times I've read it. It is, after all, my favourite book. And sit in the chair across the prince.

"So what are you reading?" He asks me

"My favourite book," I say simply

"What is it?"

"It's called The Book of the City of Ladies by this new writer named Christine de Pizan. Have you heard of her?"

"No. I'm not really into those types of book."

"Well, she's good. She's going to be pretty popular someday."

He just smiles and looks back at his book and I ask, "What are _you _reading?"

"It's called, The Tales of Fylnnigan Rider."

My eyes almost pop out of my head, but he's looking down so he's doesn't see me. 18 years in this castle and I never knew I had that book, "Flynnigan Rider?"

"Yes. I never really enjoyed them much as a child, Rider is very _wild_. But it's refreshing to re-read them now."

"Um... where did you find that?"

"On the shelf behind that one," He replied pointing at the shelf behind me. I practically jump from my seat to check the aisle. These are the books that brought Eugene to me, under these circumstances, but still. When I get there my jaw drops at how many of them there are? How in the world did I miss these? Dozens of Flynnigan Rider books greet me. _Flynnigan Rider and the Golden Temple, Flynnigan Rider and the Pirates Treasure_. Then my eyes land on one of them, _Flynnigan Rider and the Lost Princess_. I take the book and bring it back to the table with Amegendo. It's about a princess that gets kidnapped at birth. Flynn finds her and takes her on a crazy adventure to return back to her parents. In the end the princess thanks him with a kiss and her leaves her. Off to find another adventure. It's honestly a sad ending to me, all though they don't speak of the princess after the kiss and they try to twist it to make it sound like a happy ending, I'm sure behind the scenes, the princess is left devastated and heart-broken.

"Good book?" Amegendo asks

"Huh? Oh, yes." I say, "Any improvement in the Flynnigan Rider series since your childhood?"

I chuckles, "Yes, but not a lot, I'm afraid. I usually prefer books with simple stories and some sort of moral ending. Something relaxing."

"Yeah, my friend Patriala likes those types of books too."

"Ah, yes. The brunette girl from the party last night."

That strikes up a conversation about our relatives, with me leaving every few minutes to get a new Flynn Rider book, something them that makes them impossible to put down.

After about two hours, we leave the library. I'd say it was a good day with Amegendo, but that's not what's really on my mind. After a full day of learning everything about Flynn, I can definitely say I prefer Eugene Fitzherbert.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Complications of a Princess! I think this a really cute chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV:<strong>

"Thank you for returning me home, Flynn Rider," I say pulling away from a goodbye hug.

"It was my pleasure, your highness," says Flynn.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you? Anything at all?"

"Nothing," he says smiling at me, "I should be on my way now." He bows and turns away, and I panic.

"Wait!" I yell.

I yank his arm and he turns to face me. Without thinking, I pull him into a kiss. His lips feel rough and warm. They feel right. I push my body closer to his, but he pulls back much too soon. I stare at his deep brown eyes, in which I see determination, thoughtfulness and... pity. I frown at him wondering what he's going to say.

"I'm sorry." he says softly.

I open my mouth to respond, but I'm speechless. He turns again, but this time I don't stop him. He walks away, getting smaller and smaller until he disappears in the distance. At that moment, I feel my heart crumple, and I sink to the ground taking heavy breaths. Tears form in my eyes, and right before a can scream-

* * *

><p>"RAPUNZEL! Get your royal butt out of bed!" someone says throwing a pillow at my head. I jolt upwards and see Patriala standing over me with another pillow in her hands, but she drops it when she sees I'm up, "Surprise!" she says hugging me tightly<p>

"Hi," I say confused, but hugging her back, "What are you doing here, Triala?"

"I get to help plan your wedding! Three weeks left!" She says eagerly. Patriala loves organizing events. We go to Renodon very often, sometimes I go alone (Well, alone with about 5 Corona guards). Yet whenever I'm there, she's got the whole day planned out down to the last second. Considering that she's more excited for this wedding than I am, _I'm_ very happy for _her_.

"Oh. Well, it's great that you'll be with me the whole way!" I say smiling.

She laughs, "Of course! Now, get up!" She jokes skipping to my mirror and taking my hairbrush out of the drawer under it, "I can't do any wedding planning without you. Com'on, I'll fix your never ending hair!"

I yank on a powder blue dress while Triala starts putting my hair up. She's the best at it. Third is my mom. Second is Olga. She does this weird knot with the tips of my hair and then yanks the loose ends and pushes the knot towards my head, and BAM! My hair falls in curls down my back. I don't know how she does it.

We make our way to the dining hall and she goes on and on about all her ideas for the wedding, while I think of my dream. Of course I saw Eugene as Flynn. Who else? But I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't be curious as to how it would feel for real. It's been 3 days since that first Flynn Rider book. I've finished the series by now and I'm completely in love with it. It's like the life I wish I could live, even just for a day.

I erase the thought from my mind when I see the smiling faces sitting at the dining table, waiting to greet us. Three of the four royal families on this land all staying here for the next three weeks. I've never really spoken much to the Maldonian royals. They like to keep to themselves a lot I've noticed. And the twin prince and princess of that kingdom are much older than any of us. 30 years old, I think. So, they're not really the age group I've been taught to mingle with.

Amegendo stands up and pulls out the chair next to him for me. I never sit anywhere besides my usual seat, but I think I can make an exception for today. I thank Amegendo and smile as I take a seat next to him. As he pushes the chair in, I look over at Patriala who is giving a small thumbs-up to me, I think at first before I realize it's for Amegendo, who chuckles as he sits beside me. I laugh a little when I realize they planned for him to pull the chair out for me. It's very cute of them.

Breakfast starts out normally. Bread is served, utensils clank slightly and the light buzz of conversation fills the room.

"...so, now I'll never look at forks the same way ever again!" Patriala jokes finishing a story.

We all laugh as the servers pour our juices in our glasses.

"Thank you," I say looking up to the one who poured my juice, when I my eyes pop out of my head and I almost break my glass.

Eugene stands above me, grinning, with a pitcher in his hand. I look a little lower and see that he's also wearing the servant's uniforms. What's happening? What is he doing? How did he get in here? What in the world is he thinking?

"Oh my! Eu-!" I shout before stifling it.

"Dear, what's wrong?" My father asks

I panic. I hate Eugene for giving me a heart attack here of all places. I decide to keep the hype up, "This grape juice tastes different! It's amazing!"

Everyone stares at me. I see Eugene trying to hold in his laughter on my left. I hope he laughs. I hope he laughs and feels as embarrassed as me! King Edmund takes a sip from his glass, "It does taste familiar... Patriala, did you make this?"

Triala laughs, "I did! I was walking around and I saw them making it in the kitchen, so I stepped in!" she says in a giggling fit, "Wow, Rapunzel. I'm so glad you like it!"

"Yes, I do." I say in a nervous fit.

Eugene and the other servants leave the room. I start eating fast so I can get him out of wherever he went; my stomach is definitely going to make me regret this later. I gulp down my juice, which really doesn't taste any different to me at all. Lucky coincidence I guess.

I finish my breakfast in less than two minutes and stand up, "Excuse me," I mutter as I walk quickly out the door. I hear my mother sigh and whisper _not again _to my father as I walk behind her. I've been making too many hasty exits. I feel bad about it for sure, but lately, I'm not exactly given a choice, so I leave without looking back to see the disappointment I'm sure is in her eyes.

I push open the kitchen doors to find Eugene. The place is so busy nobody notices me, except Eugene, who sees me before I see him and darts toward the door. As soon as he reaches me, I yank his sleeve and take him up the stairs. My art room is too far, so I'll have to settle for my room.

"Rapunzel, I-" he starts

"Shh! Don't talk!"

"I just wanted-"

"Quiet, Eugene!" I shout in a whisper.

He doesn't say anymore until we reach the room. I shut the door and close the open balcony, so no one can hear me when I start reprimanding him. He stands at the foot of my bed when I start, "Have you lost your mind! That was absolutely insane! You can't just come to me anyway you feel like it! You could have gotten caught and they would of-" I'm stopped by the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around me, locking me into a warm embrace.

"Hi." He says simply

I hesitate for a second, then I open my mouth to continue yelling but I find the all my anger has faded and I end up hugging back, "Hey Eugene." I reply softly; closing my eyes and breathing him in. I've missed him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I say

I feel like I'm melting. I bury my face in his chest and laugh, "Of course I'm okay... Couldn't you have waited until night?" I ask

"No." And we both end up laughing. I release, "What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"That's quite a story..." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell me, and I don't care what it is, I don't think it justifies you coming in here like that!"

He smiles and tells me what happened...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFY! Sorry about that! It was getting to long and for him to explain in this chapter would have been at least 400 more words, so I'm putting it in the next! Stay tuned! And review if you love it! :D<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay! Sooooo this chapter is twice as long as all the other ones :O I've actually seen some fanfics where the author apologizes for the chapter being long, but I actually don't see the down side of it... Well anyway, this is where we find out how Eugene got in the castle... as a servant! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV:<strong>

"I'm telling you, Rider, It'll be fun! There's no need to be shy!" says Chuck as he pours some water in my cup. Red nods his head vigorously with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I don't think so, guys. I'm not going to stay here too long." I say. I can't imagine just settling in Corona living as a fisherman until, "your writing gig takes off!" according to Chuck. I did not go through the world's crappiest childhood to play house. Princess or no princess, I did everything I could to live as Flynn Rider, nothing's going to take the thrill of adventure away from me. Still, I haven't seen Rapunzel in three days. Believe me I've tried, but Chuck and Red always have something planned. Today they want me to go meet their fishermen friends to make me 'part of the gang'.

"...and we're gonna cook some fishies! Grab some beers and just have the bestest party this here kingdom's ever seen!" Red says enthusiastically.

"I just don't want to bother anybody..." I lie. I just don't want go. One whack-job? Fun. Two whack-jobs? Even better. But a crowd of them? I don't think so.

"Don't be a loon! They're gonna love yah! Hey. You should tell a campfire story!"

Honestly, that's a little tempting, but Rapunzel... "What time is it?" I sigh, partially genuinely eager, and partially annoyed that I always end up giving up with these guys. I'm _very_ good at persuading people, just not these two.

"8 o'clock tonight!" exclaims Red. Chuck smirks, like he knew for sure I'd cave.

"Fine. But I want the rest of the day to hang around the city by myself, if y'all don't mind."

_Y'all_? Where the hell did '_y'all_' come from?

"Knock yourself out!"

I nod and thank them for breakfast before walking out the door. The instant the door is closed, I break into a sprint for the castle. With every step, I just get more and more anxious. Adrenaline courses through me as I slowly inch closer. I can't wait to tell her everything. My alibi for Red and Chuck, some of the stuff they taught me to do and all that. But mostly, I want to see if this prince is treating her right; that he's not the jerk that I was to some other girls I was with in the past.

I freeze when I reach the front of the palace gates. This where I have to start being careful. A line of about 50 guards stare at me suspiciously, waiting to see if I'm trying to pull something. I stand up straight, put my hands in my pockets and whistle as I turn around trying to look casual. I peek back to see if they've stopped looking at me and they haven't. I grunt and walk quickly out of their sight. Why are there so many of them? I'm going to have to go around the whole thing.

Half way to the back I realize something that scares the crap out of me. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she's fallen in love with that Armgenedo guy, or whatever his name is, so much that she won't want me there anymore? For a second, anger and hurt flush through me and I stop. No. I can't think like that. All the other girls I've met always came crawling back for more Rider.

But would they have done that with Eugene? I doubt it. But Rapunzel's not all those other girls. She's not anything close to being a little like other girls. She knows what I've been through. Suddenly, I hear something.

"It's just, you know her better," I hear someone say; a man. I snap my head up and look to see that I've already made it to the other side of the palace and two people are walking in the garden. I can tell by the way they're both dressed they're royalty.

The girl laughs and the man talks again, "What can- Is there anything I can do to, you know, make her, well us- all of us more comfortable with... everybody in general?"

The girl rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling, "She's just a girl, Amegendo!" She says, "It really is the little things."

Right, Amegendo, that's his name. Now I can only assume they're talking about Rapunzel. I step out and there aren't any guards blocking the back of the castle. So that's why there are so many. They're from three different kingdoms. Really? Fifty guards and you cramp them all in one area? I swear, the lack of security I see in all the places I've robbed is just amazing. Well, except Haldane. I pick up a stone and throw it in the bushes behind them. When it lands, they look back and I haul myself over the gate and dive into more bushes in one fluid motion, because I'm just that impressive and continue watching them.

"Bird... I guess..." says Amegendo.

"Yeah," she agrees still looking a little confused. She shakes it off, "anyway, the little things! Rapunzel's not as scary as you think." He thinks she's scary? "She's strong, and it's hard to change her mind, but that just means she's driven. Good qualities," Couldn't agree more! "You're a lucky guy!" Couldn't agree more...

He chuckles, "Thank you."

There's a silence, "Yeah, well, she's pretty lucky herself..." she says looking away.

He scrunches his nose and gives something of a snort, but not quite, "Thank you again, Patriala."

Patriala looks back at him and gives a toothy grin in reply then looks away again. I see a hint of longing in his face, but it's gone in an instant. I decide not to think too much of it.

"Ahem... So what I'm saying is, that you should just try to move past the first night you two met, and try to make a fresh start." She says

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Things like, telling her she looks nice every once in a while and pulling her chair out for her, you could do that at breakfast later!"

I follow them through the row of bushes as they continue to talk about Rapunzel, and I'm not going to lie, I'm listening very intently to all of Patriala's tips. They continue this for about ten minutes until a boy in clean white servant's uniform comes.

"Prince Amegendo, your majesty," he says politely, "Your parents, the king and queen request your presence in their quarters."

Amegendo frowns, "Thank you," he tells the man before turning to Patriala, "Would you like me to walk you back to your room or-?"

"No, no. I'll walk out here for awhile." She says

"Well, alright. I'll see you at breakfast then." They bow slightly at each other and Prince Amegendo departs with the boy. Patriala begins to walk by herself and I return my attention to finding my way in. I continue in moving forward until I see Rapunzel's balcony... shut. I sigh knowing that is definitely not how I'm getting in. My eyes travel downward where I see an open room, in the middle is a large wall of crates. On the right of the crates are a large number of people, some squeezing grapes, others peeling grapes, in short, I see people with a whole lot of grapes. On the left of crates, it's just an empty hallway that leads into the castle; a part of the castle I know is just under Rapunzel's room. I consider making I break for it right there and then, but I know better than hope no one will see me. I pick up another stone, and just when I'm about to throw it...

"Excuse me!" I hear Princess Patriala yell. At first I think she saw me, but then she run into the room with grapes, "What are you making?"

An old man smiles at her, "Welcome princess, we are making this morning's grape juice."

Her eyes light up and she starts talking really fast about something grape related. This could be my chance. I jump from one bush to another, behind a tree and all that. After that I run for the left of the crates and try to remain as quite as possible. I hear what the princess is saying as I try to sneak away.

"I make juice back at home sometimes!"

"Oh," the man says, "would you like to try?"

"Could I?" The man nods and she smiles, "Alright! Could you please bring me your freshest grapes? And you," she points to someone else, "please bring me some strainers. And you please bring me a bucket. And... _you_!" I feel her eyes on my back just as I'm about to reach the clear, and I turn my head back ever so slightly. Every pair of eyes in the room is directed at me. Their faces blank.

"Please bring me a pan!" She says smiling, "Since you're on your way to the kitchen anyway!"

I try to look less nervous. Nobody says anything. No, "Hey! He's not from here!" or anything of the sort. Nobody recognizes me, but they all believe I must work here.

"Right away, your grace." I say backing into the castle opening. When I reach inside, I see the kitchen door just across the hall and walk in, confident no one will care. I go inside and I see a busy kitchen. Nobody is fazed by my entrance. I look around a few times around for a pan. I find one sitting by a row of chefs and pick it up. I'm about to leave when I take better look at it. The pan Rapunzel nicknamed me after, on that first night. My need to see her is just re-ignited. Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulder.

"Oy! You have to put the uniform on!" a servant lady says, "The chef will serve your head for dinner if you don't put it on. She turns around, grabs a uniform and shoves it at me, "Hey Clyde! Help this guy out!"

Everything is so loud and crowded in the kitchen. In what could easily be a minute or an hour, Clyde helps me put the uniform on, I'm able to ask someone to give Princess Patriala the pan, and I'm told to, "Mix this!", "Boil that!", "Salt it, now!" My head hurts. All these orders, I hate it. But that's why I don't live like this. I would have never done this for just anyone, just a really special friend like Rapunzel. Maybe I'd do it for Chuck and Red, but I'd certainly be grumpier about it. After awhile, somebody pushes me out of the kitchen.

_Oh! Sweet silence! _In the quiet, spacious hallway, I sigh with relief. A line of servants to my side are handed one pitcher of grape juice each. I get one, and they all start moving to the dining hall. Rapunzel will be there. Oh my god. She's going to be pissed. I don't care. I'd rather see her mad then not see her at all.

We enter the room and I see her, sitting beside Prince Amegendo, listening to Princess Patriala tell a story. My heart-beat goes mad. The other servants spread out and I speed walk to Rapunzel, to make one hundred percent sure she sees me. I can't wipe the grin off my face. Her reaction is going to be very entertaining.

Princess Patriala finishes her story and I pour in her juice and wait. She takes the glass and looks up, "Thank you." She says before her eyes bulge and she screams, "Oh my! Eu-!" She stops herself.

"Dear what's wrong?" King Harold says.

I watch her. My heart is beating so fast it's going to explode. The joy and amusement is just too much! I can't stop grinning. She stares at them then goes, "This grape juice tastes different! It's amazing!"

Right there.

The single most difficult thing I've ever had to do in my entire life.

I use every fibre I have in my body to hold in that laugh. And even though she isn't looking, I can see the death glare directed at me in the corner of her eye. It just makes everything funnier.

King Edmund is the first to move. He takes a sip and says, "It does taste familiar... Patriala, did you make this?"

Wow. Lucky girl, because...

"I did!" Princess Patriala starts giggling, "I saw them making it in the kitchen, so I stepped!" Well, not the exactly the kitchen, but whatever, "Wow, Rapunzel. I'm so glad you like it!"

Rapunzel laughs nervously, "Yes. I do." She shoots me another look.

I just wink at her and leave. In just a few minutes, she'll come find me. I'm sure of it. I'm distracted while waiting for her; standing in the kitchen staring at the door. I think I get yelled at for not doing anything a few times, but they stop talking to me when I end up never responding. I was right about the wait not being long, because very soon, the door swings open to reveal a very angry princess turning her head left and right. I push through the crowd and as soon she sees me, I decide to open with a little joke, but she forcefully yanks my arm. All of a sudden I feel guilty.

"Rapunzel, I-"

"Shh! Don't talk!" She mutters angrily.

"I just wanted-" I try again

"Quiet, Eugene!" she says

I decide I'll just explain when we get to her art room, but we end up in her bedroom instead. She throws my arm down when we're inside, then shuts the door and closes the balcony. I'm about to explain when she turns around, and I'm lost for words.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She starts, but I'm no longer paying attention. I'm suddenly very aware that after a crazy morning, I'm here, standing in front of her. And she's yelling at me, because she cares about what could have happened to me. Meaning she cares about me. Period.

"You could have gotten caught and they would've-"

In one big stride and lock her into an embrace. I missed her so much, "Hi." I say

I don't care if she keeps yelling, I'm not letting go. But to my surprise, she ends up sighing and hugging back, "Hey Eugene."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She giggles buries her head in my chest and I smile, "Of course I'm okay," She says, "Couldn't you have waited until night?"

"No." We laugh, but I'm serious. I couldn't come tonight partially because of Red and Chuck, mostly because I was getting very impatient and I just had to see her already. Just talk to her.

She steps back and looks at me, "What are you doing here?'

I scratch that back of my neck, "That's quite a story..."

She sits on the chair behind her, "Tell me, and I don't care what it is, I don't think it justifies you coming in here like that!"

I smile and tell her everything from the last time we saw each other, to now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: Um, an issue I want to discuss. Someone asked me if I stole my plot from the new Disney movie, 'Brave'. Well, I actually started this story before the first trailer of Brave came out. And also, Complications of a Princess is more on the relationships, and it's sort of a romance. Brave is based purely on family ties. So, no, I didn't get this idea from Brave.<em>**

**_BUT! I just watched Brave a few hours ago, and I love it! If you haven't seen it, I think you should! Alright, now you can review! Thank you dears!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eugene's POV:**

"Climb down my hair?" Rapunzel suggests.

At first I just stare at her. If you had told me about 3 weeks ago that I would willingly sit in a princess' room for 9 hours, without stealing anything, waiting for her to come back from her prince charming, so I could climb down her magical 70 feet of hair and go somewhere with her because she said she wanted to; I would have punched you unconscious just to give you a few moments of relaxation before you had to wake up and be crazy again. Then I would have stolen everything on you, because that was the type person I was. But here I am. Here, standing right in front of said princess, about to do it all in one night.

I look at her face for any sign that she might be joking, but I don't find one, so I ask, "... You're kidding me, right?"

She almost laughs, "Well, how do you think we're going to get out of here?" Before I can respond she walks to her balcony and tosses her hair to the ground. After a little while she looks at me, "Are you coming or what?"

I slowly make my way towards her. When I'm an arm's length away, she stretches out her hand to give me her hair. I look at her hand waiting for her to stop joking when she impatiently rolls her eyes and shoves the hair in my hand. Though I still can't believe the situation I'm in, I've accepted the fact that she's serious and climb up the railings of the balcony.

And just as I'm about to jump, "What if it hurts you?" I ask.

"It won't!" she says excitedly, and then she pushes me off!

I almost scream. I want to scream. I've made the jump before and it didn't end well. I even think as I'm falling that I wasn't as concerned about Rapunzel's hair as I was scared of this specific balcony. I brace myself as dart towards the bush and suddenly stop right above it. Still hyperventilating, I look up and see Rapunzel laughing at me and my stupid phobia.

I put my feet on the ground and try to seem like a wasn't frazzled, "Psh! That was- that was great... The adrenaline, and the, unbelievable height! Just so much fun!" I say nonchalantly.

She sees my bluff, "You can come back up and do it again!" she giggles

"Or not! Let's go with not!"

The princess smiles and gets ready to jump off herself. She loops her hair around the railing and grips the end, and unlike me, bounces off without hesitation.

She looks at me as soon as she hits the ground, as if she just showed me how it's done. I smile at her. Jumping off the balcony may be the wildest thing she's done. The wildest thing she'll ever do. The realization makes me sad, for sure, but I hide it. This is more her moment than mine, and I'm going to let her enjoy it.

She hops up on her feet and takes my hand. When she looks at me, her green eyes are wide with excitement, "Come on!" She says yanking me into the darkness. At first I can't see a thing, but when my eyes adjust, I see trees, I try to look for other landmarks, but that's it. Trees. We're in the forest.

I doubt she'll answer me, but I ask anyway, "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"What time is it?"

"Well, the sun just went down. So probably six."

"Are we going far?"

"Not really."

I don't ask any more questions. I just let her lead me into nothingness. What's strange is walking in a forest full of identical trees at night _should_ be creepy. But even though it's a cloudy night, none of the clouds followed us here, all the stars are out and the light from the stars reach the trees in such a way that make the trees sparkle. It's like a walking around glitter. I honestly have no idea how she has any clue where we're going. It's not just that it's dark, the surroundings look exactly the same. After about ten minutes of random routes around the woods. We stand in front of a tree that's much wider than all the others. Rapunzel grins and squeezes my hand and points to the tree.

"What?" I ask

"Look closer."

I squint my eyes and lean forward trying to find something. I take awhile, so she nudges me and gives me a hint, "What on that tree doesn't look like it belongs in a forest?" I scan the tree for a few more seconds when I see a thin golden ribbon tied around a stub on the tree.

"Okay. It's a ribbon."

"This is how I always find my way back," she says quietly and starts to walk behind the big tree. I follow her and find the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. The area is cleared of trees for about twelve yards, and right in the middle is a lake. Everything in the forest seems to sparkle, but here, because of the water, glitter dances and it's the most amazing thing ever. I'm still taking it all in when I see Rapunzel taking her dress off in the corner of my eye!

"What are you doing?!" I say

She looks at me like it's obvious, "Swimming. Come on!" She yanks of her dress and wears nothing but a shift underneath. The chemise is almost see-through, but not quite. Either way, I don't look. If this was any other girl, I'd stare, but this is Rapunzel. My Rapunzel. Well, not my Rapunzel...

Distracted by what she was doing, I forgot one crucial detail, "I can't swim..."

She walks to the edge of the lake and chuckles, "Right..." she says sarcastically before diving in. I step forward and wait for her to come back up.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

She's been there awhile. What if she drowned? I'll have to jump in and save her! But I can't swim, if I go in we'll both drown. But I can't just do nothing! Maybe I should ask for help? But how on earth would I explain it? I'll go to jail, or get killed. It doesn't matter! It'd have been my fault anyway! I'll just run back to the kingdom and-

"Wait. You're serious? You really can't swim?"

I gawk at her, "Phew! Dont. Do that!"

"Do what?"

"That- that going under water for a million years thing!"

She laughs, "I was there for ten seconds!"

"Well, in fish time, that's about a million years!"

When her laughter dies down she just floats there and smiles at me, "Eugene?"

"What?!" I say, still hyper

"Do you want to get that swimming lesson you never had?"

I walk over to a rock by the lake and sit, "I'll just wait for you to finish, thank you." When I look back to the lake she's disappeared again. Before I can jump to crazy conclusions again, I'm pulled into the water. I don't think. I flail my arms all over the place, kick back and forth and breathe deep, but water makes its way in and I'm coughing.

"Help!" I scream

"Calm down!"

"I'll drown!"

"Just put your feet-!"

"AHHHH!"

"EUGENE! It's elbow deep!"

I freeze. My feet sink to the ground, but half my body is still above water. When Rapunzel finishes laughing, she goes, "You're wet! Might as well take that lesson!"

I grunt and she comes towards me. She stops when our noses are mere inches apart, centimetres if she was taller. I'm not drowning, but I still can't breathe. She touches my heart and it's good thing my vest is so thick, otherwise she'd feel how fast it's beating. That's when everything I've been trying to deny just bursts and my brain was finally able to put the words together. As much as I tried to resist it, I thought the thought that I've desperately tried not to think:

I was in love with Rapunzel.

I loved her because she was the girl who could have killed me, but didn't. The girl who treated me like a friend, instead of a thief. The girl that complicated everything I thought I was.

The only girl in the world I can't have.

Before my instincts made me do anything stupid, I felt her small hand tug my vest, pulling it off. I feel like I've dreamed for her to do something like that forever, but it's a rush of feelings that only came to me now.

She doesn't break eye contact for awhile, then she steps behind me to put the vest on the rock, "You better take your shoes and your shirt off too!"

I sigh quietly. Now that I've been able to admit my feelings for Rapunzel, it's all different for me. But I'm still the same Eugene to her. The selfish part of me wants her to feel the same, even if we can't be together. The other part hopes she never sees me as anything more than a friend and that she could fall in love with her prince. It's scary how much has changed in the last minute.

I remove my boots and shirt and watch her as she looks me up and down. After awhile she giggles and takes my arm.

"What?" I say grinning at her laugh.

"Nothing! It's just, I always thought I'd teach my own children to swim here someday, and here I am about to teach a grown man!"

I almost reply, but my foot slides downward and I slip, "Woah! Damn. This lake gives no warning! Shallow one end, deadly deep in another!"

"Warning's are for the weak," she smirks, "With that being said... BREATHE IN!"

"Huh? Wha!"

I'm suddenly submerged in water. Freaking out, I plug my nose, shut my eyes and tense up, which only makes me sink deeper. I accept that it's time to die when Rapunzel touches my eye lids and gently pushes them up, opening them. She points at her nose telling me to unplug, so I do. And then so points at her feet showing me how to... not sink. I imitate her movements and start kicking in circles. Nodding her head, she pushes herself into a horizontal position with her hands and kicks up and down to move forward. When I'm able to do the same thing, she holds my arm and takes us up.

We breathe in hard and I ask, "How'd I do?"

"Not yet! Breathe in again!"

This time I'm ready when we go under. My blink my eyes open and see Rapunzel's already way deeper than me. I try to catch up to her, which turns out to be easier than I thought. When I'm beside her, she looks surprised, then smiles and claps for me. I'd be blushing if I wasn't so manly and so far in a lake. Tiny bubbles escape from her nose and she goes on swimming, dancing and twirling in the water. I smile. I can't believe almost didn't take the chance to experience this! Once again, it was Rapunzel who pushed me out of my comfort zone, which turned out to be a place I loved. I follow her and move around her. While she's actually dancing, I'm flapping my arms, trying to fight buoyancy.

After what could've been hours, but obviously wasn't, we emerge.

As I catch my breath and wipe the water from my eyes, Rapunzel splashes at me in a giggling fit, " 'I never learned how to swim' ", she says mimicking me, "Eugene! You're practically a fish!"

I laugh and splash her back, starting a war that lasts awhile. She squeals and I yell all in good fun, when out of nowhere the splashing stops and arms wrap around me. As much as I'd love to hug her back, I put all my energy in keeping us both afloat, but I'm not complaining. She puts her chin on my shoulder and puts her lips by my ear, "Thanks for coming here with me,"

I chuckle softly, "Thanks for being my first and only swimming teacher," I say. She releases and just looks at me, "How did you ever find this place anyway?"

"Well," she starts as we make our way to the shallow area and sit on a rocky corner, "once when I was a kid, maybe about 6 years old, I threw a huge tantrum, I used to be quite the brat,"

"I can't imagine."

"Well, I was. I was complaining that my parents never let me do anything fun. They would usually never give in to my tantrums, but this one went on for months! So finally, on the day I refused to come out of my bedroom unless I was going to do something exciting, my mother said she'd take me to a magical forest! And she took me here. I couldn't swim yet so I played around here," she touches the shallow rock, "my mother washed my hair as I went back and forth. We spent the entire day here, and by the end of it, she made very sure that I understood that we couldn't come back. I said I understood, but-"

"But instead, you took a gold ribbon, tied it around that tree trunk and came back by yourself and made it your own private paradise?"

"Exactly." She smiled, " But not alone. I've only been here with three people; my mother, Triala and you," she says, "all people I love." She continues without thinking. We both realize what she said at the same time and look at each other. We cut the awkward silence with an even more awkward laugh.

"Why am I one the people you lo- I mean- uh- one of the people you took here?" I ask looking down

"My mother was my first best friend. Triala is my best friend forever. And you... well, you're my best friend who I can talk about anything with."

Friend

What did I expect? Some sort of crazy expression of love? No. I was her friend. Apparently one of her best friends, but I think I can learn to be okay with that... someday.

"You're my best friend who I can talk about anything with! The stuff I can't tell mother and Triala about. How much I wish I could escape my crazy complicated royal life."

I wish I could tell her I understand part of her complications, but my petty feelings that can't be returned are nothing compared to what she's going through. I don't understand what she's going through. Nobody does. Anyone that tries to comfort her by telling her they get it is a liar. I can't seem to spit those words out of my mouth, so I just hold her hand. She squeezes it for a minute and stands up, pulling me with her.

"We should go. It's probably seven-thirty. I'll be late for dinner."

And I'll be late for my fisherman-get-together-thing with Red and Chuck. But I'm too relaxed to worry about getting there on time, she seems to be too. We put our clothes back on, while we're still damp and walk back to the kingdom hand-in-hand.

I glance back at the golden ribbon when we leave the lake and picture a young Rapunzel telling her mother she left something and going back to tie it there. Smart girl.

"Eugene?"

"Mmm..." I say feeling too surreal to speak.

"I'm really glad you tried to steal my crown."

I grin in the moonlight, "Me too."

She then stands on her tip-toes a pecks my cheek. And just like that, my day is perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**_OH MY GOODNESS! I suck I suck I suck! How about we kill me?! GAAHHH! It's been a bajillion years since my last update! Grrr! Be mad at me, go ahead :(((( But it's here now, and I hope you still enjoy this chapter even if you might have re-read the last chapter or something! Don't be mad at Eugene and Rapunzel, it's aaaaaaall me! Okay. I'll stop the guilt rant. CHAPTER 17 IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV:<strong>

I feel light.

I've never felt light before in my life. From being left at an orphanage to seeing my face on a 'Wanted' poster to being locked in Rapunzel's art room; every situation I'd been through had been heavy. But just thought of Rapunzel, all the events of tonight, makes me feel... light! There's no better word to describe it with! I swear I've never been so happy.

Much like any lovesick idiot, I walk away from the palace with a stupid goofy grin on my face and laugh at nothing every few minutes. Tonight, nothing can ruin my mood. I won't think about any of the reasons my new found feelings for Corona's princess might be a bad thing, I'll save_ thinking_ for tomorrow. Yup! I deserve to feel nothing but happiness for one night!

Still smiling, I arrive at shore, finding a group of about a dozen fishermen around a fire laughing and shouting.

"Hey! It's Rider!" shouts Chuck.

"Rider!" The rest of them yell in chorus, raising their mugs of beer.

I kind of just wave at them while Chuck and Red run up to me, excited to introduce me to everyone. They don't ask why I'm late. They just welcome me and take me closer to their gang. Smiling faces stare at me as I take a seat on one of the logs and a guy with an eye-patch offers me a beer. I take it and Chuck gives me a friendly slap on the back, "Everybody! This here's are boy, Flynn Rider! We found em' right over there," he points about a yard away, "a couple weeks back! He don't got no ide'er what happened before dat'!"

They all cheer and Red comes behind me and names the guys, "Flynny boy, that there's Rod, Sandy, Bill, Davis..." and so on. I didn't expect to learn all their names in one run through anyway. I take a gulp of the beer and sigh. When I look back at them, they're all smiling and gawking at me like they're waiting for me to say something. It would be creepier if I hadn't seen Red and Chuck give me these stares a million times before.

"Hi," I say break the awkwardness.

"Gosh, Rider! You're a handsome fella', aren't ya?" One of them says, Chad, I think.

"Uhh..." It's not that I disagree, it's just not something I'd normally hear from a man, "Thank... you, I think?"

They all proceed to touch my hair, my shirt and my face. I look at Chuck and Red for an explanation, and Chuck mouths the words, "That mean they like ya!"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys," or dogs, I think before realizing Rapunzel wouldn't approve of that thought, "a little personal space, please?" I say stretching to get them off of me.

"We never met... a... uhh... a guy who wasn't a fisher any of his life!" says Brud

"That's..." sad, I think, but again, realize it's mean, "interesting!"

We continue drinking and I remain the subject of attention, as if this was an actual job interview. They ask me valid questions like, am I allergic to anything. They ask me ridiculous questions like, how does the smell of fish make me _feel_. At one point, they ask me to step in the water and try to catch something. First I'm anxious, then I remember I know how to swim, and I remember why I know how to swim, then the lightness comes back. They take advantage of my momentary distraction and push me forward, letting the current drag me in the rest of the way.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing?!" I shout over the sound of the waves

"A real fisherman can catch a fish with his bare hands!" says Davis

Personally, I think it's a dumb exercise. But I told Chuck and Red that I'd go along with whatever these guys made me do, and after everything they've done for me, I'm in no position to whine. They cheer and chant my name while I dive back and forth at the jumping fish. I kick my feet and flap my arms, like Rapunzel told me to, and thrash my head upward when I need to breathe. The fact that eventually I'll be able to tell her this story is the main reason I keep going.

Finally, I'm able to walk back the bonfire, fish in hand while they all give me the most enthusiastic congratulations I've ever heard. I never got appreciation for all the times I bent over backwards trying to make that disgusting excuse for an orphanage look better than what it really was. Today I simply caught a fish and they start treating me like a hero. It feels nice. Nice to have my efforts noticed for once.

They cook my catching over the fire and one of them gives me a cloak to wrap myself in. Sweet, sweet warmth.

"Did you see this guy?" Sandy asks the rest of them, "Part fish I tells'yah. Part fish!"

"Yeah, Rider! What else can yah do?" They start passing parts of the fish around

Red, coming out of nowhere slaps my back and answers, "Well, I'd be lyin' if I told ya'll this here boy wasn't the best dang story-teller I ever did hear!"

They cheer again and Chuck insists, "Tell em' the one about the kid in the forest!" They all agree and I can't help but laugh, and just as I'm about to start-

"Hold on just a minute!" says Sandy, "Best story-teller, eh? If you're as good as they say you are then I think we should save the best for last!"

"Yeah! I mean, who else wants to tell a story?" asks Red

"I'll do it!" goes Bill, who I notice doesn't have the unusual accent the rest of them have, "It's called, The Legend of the Princess of Corona!"

My head snaps up and I almost drop the fish in my hand, "Princess of Corona?" I ask curiously. There's a legend about her? An actual myth about her power? Maybe not. For all I know, this is just some crazy story, possibly about another princess of Corona, but I can't be sure. If there really was a rumour... Rapunzel...

The thought stiffens me.

"Come on, Billy! You tell that story every bonfire!" says one of them

"Yeah! We all heard that one!" somebody else says. It's followed by a bunch of cat-calls and requests for different stories, but I have to here this one!

"I haven't! I haven't heard- heard it! Sounds interesting!" I say pretending I'm more excited than anxious

"Thank you, Rider!" He flashes the rest of them a triumphant smirk and starts, "Everybody knows that Princess Rapunzel was almost kidnapped at birth,"

I gulp and my eyes bulge. Yup, this is about Rapunzel. But the kidnapped at birth thing? She never told me that.

"The legend says, that the mysterious kidnapper was not after any ransom. No, it's said that they tried to take her because of a powerful magic she had. The power to give you eternal youth!"

I sigh quietly, worried about how this story is going exactly where it should be. I look around and notice how everyone seems to be bored with the story. Some even mouth the words Bill says, which indicates he's told it enough times for them to have memorized it. I feel like one run-through of this horror story might be enough to get it stuck in my head forever. Knowing I'm his only real audience, Bill looks directly at me. I listen closely.

"Ever notice how the princess' hair is _always_ tied?" I lie and shake my head, "Well, it is. They says it's because she can't cut it! It's indestructible! Not even diamonds could dent it! It's the source of her gift!" Well, that's half true. It is the source of her power, but it's not impenetrable. She chose not to cut it, and even though I understood it before. Now, hearing this story, I can't imagine why she would choose to live so risky.

I try to back-pedal, "Maybe it's just a signature look sort of thing? You know girls and their... styles!"

Bill continues, ignoring my little side comment completely, "It's supposed to be about 70 feet long at this point! Some people who have heard this little known legend come from all over the world to have the power, but kidnapping a princess isn't easy; especially after it's been attempted before."

"Strange things happen here, Rider. The sick; the dying people, you take them to a nurse and they come out perfectly healthy. They say the princess comes in and heals them with her hair. There's all kinds of stories like that! But you get it, don't you?"

I nod, "Psh! That's quite a story there, Bill!"

"Oh, I ain't finished. You thought that was bad, get this: Somebody related to the woman who tried to kidnap her is still after her. Nobody knows who. But they're out there... waiting"

Shiver immediately go down my spine. No. That's can't be true, "But don't you think if someone was after Rap- uh- The Princess, they- they would've taken her already?"

Bill smiles creepily, showing his gnarly yellow teeth, putting goose-bumps _on_ my goose-bumps. He turns his head to watch the harsh waves I had to fight earlier, and then he moves his eyes to the fire keeping us warm and replies, "Takes awhile to pick the perfect poison..."

Just when I'm convinced it's all true, laughter echoes all over the beach.

"Hahahahaha! Look what you did, Billy! He's scared stiff!" says Sandy.

I try so hard to laugh with them, but every time I attempt a chuckle, the more I want to get away. Scream, cry something. This is Rapunzel. The first girl... the first person I've ever loved. I let them laugh, I'm just to lost to make sense of any of it. The sound is muffled and I feel sick.

So I get up and run with only Rapunzel on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I abandon this story for two months and leave you with a cliffy. I am truly evil. Review and stay tuned!<em>**


End file.
